From the Eyes of the Wolf Helm
by UlfhedinnPanzerlied
Summary: This is a chronicle of past deeds, misdeeds, and ultimately the fate of a Wolf Priest of the Space Wolves Chapter of Space Marines.
1. Prologue

_**Today I shall post a continuing series of Warhammer fan-fiction I've been working on, for The Mad Nomads Warhammer Community I'm a part of. It's a sort of origin story as to why I ended up in the Mad Nomads Space Marine Penal Chapter. A now for a little about them. They started out as a Blood Angels Death Company led by Chaplain Nomad Darmadeus, who was then tasked by radical elements of the Inquisition to shepherd condemned, excommunicated, or even traitorous Adeptus Astartes, so that they could earn their redemption in the eyes of The Emperor through their death. This series chronicles my character's story previous to his incarceration to The Mad Nomads Penal Chapter. Thus, begins the adventure.**_

In my many centuries in service to Russ and the Allfather I have slain many a foe. From heretics and alien beasts, to the demonic tides that rippled forth from the Warp. Never once have I questioned my place or my purpose in safeguarding the legacy of the Wolves. Never have I found myself in free thought while surrounded by the Empyrean as I made my way back to Fenris. The trials faced and roots planted as I stood resolute in my mission were nothing compared to failure. This ghostly, and incomprehensible word I have yet to know, slowly drilling its way into my skull as I must indeed report my failings. Failings not only to my Chapter, but to the Great Wolf himself; in that I could not find potential recruits for him. As always I stood resolute against the obstinate nature of the Valhallans, and arrogantly thought I could sway a number of them to join us in campaigns, for we shared a common bond of enduring our respective planets nature.

"These Valhallans would serve us greatly, for we share the bond of survival on our rugged worlds." Great Wolf Logan Grimnar lectured me. "Their resolute and steadfastness against even the greatest of odds would suit us well and I expect no less than success from you Ulfhedinn Panzerlied. For if you strike out again, I must then think on the appropriate course for one who has been so entrusted with our future."

The words a constant ringing in the ears as the cacophony of that failure drills its way further into my head. Those damn Valhallans, honorable and stoic warriors to the last, could not find themselves to be parted from their comrades. Even to be one of the Angels of Death, their dogged determination to remain home secretly impressed me. Would that the Imperium was made up of such conviction and tenacity in the face of greater obstacles, we would have reached beyond our current edges of space. The Eye would be nothing but a mere skirmish among battlefleets and battalions as they scoured the Great Enemy from existence. There I go again, the individualistic nature of my pre post-human form. I might have made a good Valhallan as I made a decent Fenrisian given my nature for thinking outside of the acceptable standard. I was supposed to be beyond such things now, I am of the Vlka Fenryka and should no longer be concerned with mortal failings; yet that drilling doubt gnaws at me.

"Arriving at Fenris shortly Wolf Priest" the Captain told me.

Nodding I make my way to my quarters to prepare myself, as best as I can, for the eventual clash that will face me, of a Great Wolf's wrath.

The Aett. Home for myself, and Heaven from the eyes of my youth. Bastion of my brothers and honored battlefield against our hated nemesis, Thousand Sons, and the ilk of rebels, and that of the Inquistition. Landing I disembark and am greeted by a select few of the Wolf Guard to escort me to my meeting. Word of my return empty handed quickly spread, and as such the shame of my failure once again to my Chapter; though none dared speak of such to me openly save for only the Great Wolf and a few Wolf Lords. Even the Wolf Guard being the best of us, treated me with honor despite the contempt they tried to hide from me. Making my way to the Grand Annulus to meet with the Great Wolf Logan Grimnar, I steady my nerves and sharpen my wit on centuries of experience of success over insurmountable odds. The room is empty, save for myself and the Great Wolf standing at the representation of our Great Companies.

"Word of yet another failure Wolf Priest, yet another mar on the Saga of your very storied life. For all of its merits, it cannot be complete without failures and they are many."

"The Valhallans are indeed as great as you say, though unfortunately as stubborn as a Fenrisian Mammoth. They could not be swayed to join us, as they valued their comradeship over being an Adeptus Astartes."

"It would have been a great asset, as your zeal often provides a way for even the most obstinate to see reason, yet they bested you?" the Great Wolf scoffed. "You sought redemption among us, for your previous failures, you thought to regain your honor. There is no longer honor to be had here, not anymore for this is now your fate."

I follow his gaze as he rests his eyesight on that of the blackened name stone of the lost 13th Great Company. The drill of doubt now replaced with complete and utter failure, for now there is no mark left to mar my history; for my history is so soot ridden that I believe I will no longer exist in Saga or Song.

"I can see your dread, even under the helmet of your station. You are not to be discarded so easily, for you still have worth, and may yet redeem yourself in the eyes of Russ and the Allfather, even among your brothers you may still find honor yet to be gained."

He nods toward a corner and a hulking Marine in blackened Terminator plate marches forth to the center of the room.

"Let me introduce to you your new Lord. This is Chapter Master and High Chaplain Nomad Darmadeus of the Mad Nomads, a Death Company somewhat like the Deathwatch where they accept those disgraced from various other Chapters. He has heard of your zeal, and many centuries of ferocity, and has recruited a number of those fallen from among us. There they serve to regain a shred of honor, so you may yet find yourself among familiar brothers once more. Chapter Master Darmadeus, I'll leave him to you now."

The hulking Terminator walks forth to me and peers into my own skull helm.

"You have quite the reputation Wolf Priest Ulfhedinn Panzerlied, and one with such zeal and service as you will be a welcome addition. Though I must tell you, your station will no longer do. You may remember where you came from, and what you've accomplished, but all who join us start again from the from the lowest rank to the highest office, and must earn their place, their honor and their respect among new brothers. Go and prepare yourself, don your simple attire as you leave all vestiges of the Vlka Fenryka behind except for your Saga, which is still being written. This is but a new chapter."

With a nod I remove myself from the Grand Annulus, and make my way to my old chambers. Becoming bare once again in the eyes of Russ and the Allfather, like some newborn pup, I stare at their visage and depart. Thinking on the countless engagements, the task of instilling the deeds and virtues of the Vlka Fenryka into those who are chosen from the Fenrisians; thinking that I too, have been chosen, in a way, to become something else. All I have left, is my memory of this place, my memory of the countless brothers fallen, and those I have saved from themselves and from the enemy. I make my way to the spaceport and meet the Chapter Master Nomad Darmadeus, not once looking back in some form of nostalgia. I only look forward, no longer does the cacophony of doubt drill its way into my mind; the fire and zeal inside of my beating hearts musters, for I now face certain death, but a death to regain my honor among brothers both old and new.


	2. Recollections Part 1: With Great Deeds

_**Some of these are short, and some seem longer, I was pretty inconsistent with length regarding chapters. Thus, the adventure originates.**_

My mother used to tell me, "To be visited and selected by the Dwellers Above the Clouds was the greatest honor and achievement for anyone on Fenris." I thought of them as legends told by the older men of my tribe to inspire great deeds among us youthful. Armor clad giants that selected the worthy among us in death or with some great deed, and one of whom I would soon meet.

The times on Fenris, were as usual filled with much hardship and endurance; constant raids and warfare among rival tribes, the mauling of our people by the great beasts that inhabited the landscape, even the planet itself sought to kill us. It was around one such time that a brutal raid was carried out against my tribe. I recall the chieftain's name as Hrolfr the Just, and his rival was Ragnarr the Deceitful; it was at a meeting between two tribes, a prospect for a future alliance against the native beasts and other tribes that Ragnarr earned his treacherous name. I was but a boy, slowly turning into a young man, when the feast in the Great Hall turned violent. Shouts of woe and vengeance being declared, then the noise of calamitous battle. I rushed out of my home to see my village engulfed in fire and smoke; blood soaked ground littered with the dead, severed, and dying. Ragnarr had unleashed his waiting tribesmen and they waded through defenders and defenseless alike. I kept to the shadows, stalking lone tribesmen or parties of two to gain some knowledge of why. I found out soon that it was only through torture that I learned what knowledge I needed. That Ragnarr had grown jealous of Hrolfr's rule, and apparent benevolence toward his people. He sought to remind my old chieftain that the nature of our people is violence, and not benevolence. With a sudden searing pain the back of my head leaked blood upon my body and I fell into the earth to only dream of legends.

I awoke to the smell of charred corpses, and smoking ruin. What few survivors remained hid themselves away among the once Great Hall with shame to reveal themselves. I sat up and worked my way through the bodies with some fear that my parents would be among them. A short search was all that was required as I saw my father with sword in hand, and there too, my mother with a knife clutched in defiance of death. My knees buckled and my heart wept; but seething anger and vengeance compelled me to lift myself and seek Ragnarr so that he could pay for his treachery. I gathered what weapons and food were left then left for the wilderness surrounding Ragnarr's settlement. I waded through waist deep snow for three days while being stalked by Fenrisian beasts. I swore to those Above the Clouds that I would have my vengeance and no man, or beast would stop me. As fortune would have it, the settlement appeared and I retreated to the treeline to plan my attacks. It was around this time that I was set upon by a great wolf with hunger in its eyes. The chieftain Hrolfr once regaled to us about once killing a wolf. I took his story as boast but soon found myself steely believing its words, and so I struck out with spear and axe to slay my would be attacker. The battle of survival was something born to us, to face nature itself was something I was not yet used to, yet I fought for my survival and to fulfill the blood debt I owed to my tribe. Scores of light scratches, deep enough to be medium wounds found their way onto my battered and cold body. The fight was fierce, but my fury fiercer as I finally slew the beast. I once then remembered a tale told to me by my father in one of our sparring lessons of the Ulfhedinn, beserker humans who wore the pelts of wolves to strike terror into the eyes of their foes. I set about taking the beasts hide as my own, then set my wounds aflame to staunch the bleeding; and with a great howl of defiance I lay in the snow to let the pain wash over my mind; the pain of loss, the pain of survival and battle, the pain of doubt. I woke the midday then made my way closer to the settlement and my victory, or death. Waiting until nightfall I draped the wolf pelt around me, covered in nothing but my leather pants and scars of survival upon my bared chest. One sentry, another, then two, three more I swiftly dispatched avenging my fallen tribesman. My prey, my main desire for vengeance remained and there he sat in a Great Hall of his own, exclaiming loudly for all to hear of his heroic victory and plunder. The rage seethed in me to boiling and I walked out into the square to declare my vengeance upon him.

"I am of the Tribe of Hrolfr. You who have slain my Chief, my family, and my friends, and those whom I called kin. I challenge you, Ragnarr the Deceiver that you may fall forever here and now amid the sight of your people and those that Dwell Above."

The sentries guarding the Hall called out to their Lord of an intruder, and all in the Hall ceased their clamor to see this spectacle of myself standing challenging their Lord. The Deceiver himself left the Hall amused at this taunt. A jest he though surely? A wayward boy who thought himself a legend? He ordered three of his men to apprehend me but I deftly parried their attempts and repaid their trifle with my axe. The crowd murmured now, staring from me to their Lord as I killed three among the best of them. Ragnarr himself felt obligated now, by passive decree of his people, to answer my challenge and thus strode out to meet his would be killer.

"Who are you, boy! To challenge me? Slayer of hundreds and taker of heads?"

"The only head to be taken, is yours Ragnarr the Deceitful, now enough talk, let us see who is favored this night."

He launched himself with contemptuous arrogance, believing he would easily best this child. An axe bit into his armored shoulder and I was then thrown from his presence. Tumbling backward I picked myself up and howled my rage, charging, I lunged and grappled his upper body, my hands clawing at the flesh on his face. Screaming his annoyance he attempted to swat me down again, but my hand grabbed the handle of the axe I buried, then with a forceful jerk, pulled it free to smack him across his blood soaked face. He staggered back and I gave no respite, no mercy to him who had slain my life. My axe found his knees and then lopped a hand off. With a tortured scream he bellowed his pain and astonishment. He dropped trying to coddle his ghostly hand when I kicked him in the spine to send his face crunching into the ground. I raised my axe and took a few swipes at the base of his skull, and with a fleshy crack, severed his head. The horrified onlookers and bewildered guards suddenly armed themselves to kill the one who had killed their chieftain, so they too would gain renown and perhaps claim ownership of the land. I set myself in a defensive stance, surrounded and heard what sounded like another great beast perhaps scenting the kill. The loud footsteps drumming into my ears and all who surrounded me melted away from its presence. My back to it I stood ready to strike, but as I turned I could only stare in awe, and drop to my knees. The legend made reality, as He Who Dwelled Above the Clouds ventured to this site for a purpose I would soon find out.

"Rise! I have watched you, child, as you found your home in ruin, and swore yourself to vengeance. I have watched as you endured this land, with nothing but the fire in your heart and the zeal of fury to claim the lives of those you made foe. You have slain a great beast, as naught but a very young and barely able man. Yet despite all of the odds against you, you have succeeded in fulfilling your oath to you slain kinsmen, even so far as claiming the head of your sworn enemy. Here, among these who seek your death, I now ask you to come with me, to see if you are truly worthy of us. You may refuse however, and may fight this mob, you may even claim its ownership since you have killed its Lord, but you may never meet one of us again if your answer is no."

My eyes widened with disbelief. Was this to be my future? A legend myself? The furious rage of vengeance settled and I thought back on my tribe, which is all but gone. With no home and no people left I dropped my axe and knelt, bowing my head in acceptance.

"I see you wear the pelt of your first great test, and with it claimed the head of your sworn foe, you shall be now be known as Ulfhedinn. Rise again once more, and face the trials to become what you once called legend."


	3. Recollections Part 2: Trial

I cannot help but stare at the giant across from me. The light of the fire warming my weak human body dances off of his blackened armor, and reflects itself in the lenses of his great helm in the shape of a wolf's skull. With so many questions stirring inside of my mind I can barely speak of what to ask, but he then decides for me.

"You wonder why it was you who was chosen? Why not Ragnarr? It was a simple matter of youth and determination. Ragnarr was older, and though more veteran in terms of life on Fenris, and to the glory of battle, you bested him despite your apparent youth. Zeal and fury can never be discounted among our people, and among those who you would soon call brother, should you pass our trials."

"I've only heard tales of beings such as you, and there are more as you said?"

"A great many Ulfhedinn. There are only those of us, armored like myself, who venture into this hostile landscape to seek out the worthy. All that you know, your tribe now fallen save for the scattered and shamed remnants will be a part of you as you face the tests to come. The first of many now begin as we make our way to the Aett, the home of myself, my Brothers, and Lords."

He snuffs out the great fire raging to keep me warm and bellows a laugh. Then as quickly as he did he sprinted off into the storm.

"Follow north, let the stars be your guide, you will find me, or I will find you." His voice echoed across the strength of the storm.

Wrapping my pelt around me to fight off the biting cold I ventured on, staring up at the sky where I could to follow his instruction. Zeal as he told me, would help me endure for one should never shrug it off lightly. The intensity of survival is never something to be underestimated; though my body is sore and weak from my act of vengeance, I refuse to die to this planets attempts. I was chosen, and I will endure to become one of the brothers he talks about; to meet a new family I could call my own. I travel for hours in the anger of the storm following his words. "Follow north, let the stars be your guide, you will find me, or I will find you." With a sudden sting of ice my head is jolted to the side; slightly stunned I gaze into the howl of the snow and see armored giant laughing. "Keep at it pup, you are tougher than you look." As he runs off into the cold once more. Zeal and now anger warm me and I try with all my strength to force myself out of the snow that entraps me. With a howl I manage to find lower snowdrifts and am able to run toward his apparent location. Once again I am assailed by chunks of snow but this time in greater quantity. I raise my arm to deflect the icy projectiles and eventually find myself in a cave where my armored guide awaits.

"Sit pup and warm yourself. You have a particular knack for weathering the storm, as it were. A good trait to have, but only one of many you must call upon if you are to survive this climb and the trials of becoming one of us."

"Who are you? My Lord, I have not asked."

Removing his helm, I see human features, a great and braided beard with short red hair. An eye blind white with an intersecting set of scars trailing from forehead to chin. His harsh and weathered features give no indication of his jovial personality, but there it was, encased in the hardness of battle. Three silvery studs protruded from the top of his forehead and the remaining eye gazing into my own.

"I am called Skaldir, and this armor I wear entitles me to the station of Wolf Priest. I am to select and guide newborn pups like yourself into the fold of my brotherhood. These scars I bear a proud testament to my service to my brothers and Lords. What you gaze upon on my thick skull are my years of service, three hundred years by my count, fighting fouler beasts than what lurk here. I have also been among the stars themselves, adding trophies and stories to my Saga, and perhaps, you might do the same."

I stare in disbelief. "300 years? How is such a thing possible?"

"You will soon find out if you are worthy of such a storied life pup, but now, we eat."

He produces a great sack filled with meat and drink and I suddenly remember the pain of hunger. I tear into the flank of some roasted beast and guzzle the warming beverage he hands me. He asks my birth name.

"Panzerlied." I tell him.

"An odd name for a pup. By what meaning does it hold for you?"

"I was told my father gave it to me. He crashed here many decades ago and somehow survived the ordeal. Found by villagers of my old tribe he was able to gain their trust and respect, where he then met my mother. Many said that I was too sickly after I was born and in my youth, but I persevered despite the harshness of the cold and shame of being a half breed. It was then my mother mentioned I have an armored hide and soul. My father being an off-worlder, mentioned a name he said meant armored song or tale, in a lost tongue; and so I given my name."

"Indeed? Ah, it is no matter for you will soon only remember the pain of initiation and suffering of the trials to come."

If it is suffering and pain, I've endured much, but he speaks with a certainty that gives me doubts; did I make the right choice? An honor to be sure, selected by him to be taken into a greater brotherhood. But will it mean my death? The fullness of my belly carries me off to sleep, and I dream of the fiery ruin of my past life. An age ago, it seemed that I was playing with my friends and listening to my mothers voice as she sang of legends. Now the only thing left was death, and I would soon face it and fail, or triumph and bring honor to my slaughtered tribe. I was awoken with a jostle of Skaldir's massive hand.

"Time to head out pup, I hope you've had your fill, for we have a ways to go yet."

I ready myself for the journey and stuff some meat and drink into a sack I had for the trip. It was difficult to follow in the giants shadow for his stride was larger and covered more ground. As jovial as he was, he never slowed down or gave me much of a break, I think he wanted to see how I would react and if I would endure the struggle of such a small thing. Hours seemingly passed as I found myself almost walking into his armored form. He stretched out an armored hand and gestured me to wait. His stance told me that there was something wandering around us, perhaps stalking us.

"Get down pup, this beast is too large for you!" With a sudden blur of fur and fang, a huge wolf emerged and tackled my guide to the ground. The struggle and spectacle I witness would sear into my brain for the rest of my life, and I swore I would mirror his actions in my new life. A blue glow danced about his weapon that looked akin to a flat axe, and I heard it strike against the great beast. They both howled, one in pain and the other with fury, then they tore at each other again, this time Skaldir's helmet sailed off of his head and toward me. Ducking out of the way I drew my axe but felt utterly useless as a mere speck among giants. With the beast pinning Skaldir to the ground I remembered his words. "Zeal and fury can never be discounted among our people." I sprinted toward him, his hands keeping the beasts gaping maw open to stop it from shearing his head clean off. With a leap I threw myself toward the beasts head and plunged my axe into its neck. Howling again I struggled to maintain my grip on the weapon as the beast reared and bucked under the assault. With an opening I assume I granted him he punched the beast in the head and dazed it. As it rolled off of him I was thrown into the snow only to hear him yell. "Rise pup this fight is far from won." I get up and race toward his position and draw a knife I had ready to aid him. I saw his scarred smile at the movement and thought I sensed a hint of pride, but all of that was thrown away as the wolf returned. With a snarl and yell we both charged at the great wolf and attacked together. Skaldir was first, managing to block a clawed paw meant for me, I ran forward and drove my knife into the beasts hind leg and it roared from the pain. Clinging onto the fur I climbed my way toward its head and stabbed furiously into it as Skaldir wrestled with its strength. After what seemed an eternity the beast finally fell and I rolled off of its hide, exhausted at the effort.

"I dare say you might become one of us pup, if you keep up like this." Skaldir said with a satisfied grin.


	4. Recollections Part 3: The Vlka Fenryka

I have never been this close to The Fang before, the sheer scale astounded me and not once have I ever envisioned such a spectacle in all of my short years. Walking behind the Wolf Priest Skaldir I gaze with wonderment at the structures I pass by and think of walking these halls on my own one day. Skaldir leads me to a great hall where I see other humans, much like myself wandering about and ask him of them.

"They are our Kaerls, human defenders of this planet under our command. I suppose you thought the humans from various tribes only became one of us? There is still merit to those who fight and we take the best we see. Those we decide are unfit to be one of us still serve in this capacity."

"What will my trials entail Wolf Priest Skaldir? I am ready to face them!"

Laughing Skaldir told me, "Patience young pup, there is time for that yet, but for now you must rest and gather your strength for such tests. I will lead you to your quarters with the other aspirants, then come for you all tomorrow. Eat, drink, get to know your fellows, those that pass the trials you may soon call brother."

He led me to a large room called a barracks and I saw seven other aspirants greet me. I noticed they were from different tribes and some slightly younger or older than me.

"Hail! My name is Ulfhedinn Panzerlied, might I ask yours?"

"May the Kraken take you welp, there is no need for friendship here!" A taller fellow snarled.

"Don't mind him Ulfhedinn Panzerlied." A voice came from the corner of the room. He sat up and beckoned me over for a handshake.

"I'm Herger, that charming fellow who yelled at you is Bjorn. The others are Helfdane, Garm, Sigvard, Einar, and Erik. For the most part, a few ground rules. One, we're all pups here, and despite his bark Bjorn can be a swell lad. The others are good enough in demeanor but that's because we've been tamed away from our origins. So tell me Ulfhedinn, what's your tale?"

"My village was raided and I was one of the few survivors. My entire life slain before I knew how to really survive this world. I set out to avenge them by killing the one called Ragnarr the Deceitful. After many torturous days I managed to hew his head from his shoulders, then Wolf Priest Skaldir claimed me as a chosen. We ventured from there to where we now talk, fighting a great wolf along the way."

"Ragnarr the Deceitful eh? I've heard of him, a wicked son of a kraken and as stubborn as a mammoth. He used to raid my village too from time to time, but we could never manage to claim his life. Well I imagine you're tired from your journey pup, there is food and drink in the room next to us, savor your victories, for I'm sure they will be your last before your trials."

I walk over to refresh myself with meat and drink, noticing Helfdane and Sigvard conversing among themselves while staring at me. I overhear them taking bets on how long I'll last. I ignore their attempts to fill me with doubt and I set out to rest my weary mind and body. I dreamed of the battle with the giant wolf, with Wolf Priest Skaldir. The movements of his giant form, the fury he possessed and the way he inspired me, a mere youth to do what I did. I believe it was in that encounter, and in this dream that I decided to also seek to achieve what he achieved, to be a Wolf Priest of this great order of giants. I was awoken by a large shadow in the night, a hand grasping my shoulder to rouse me from my sleep. It was Wolf Priest Skaldir, beckoning me to follow him. I got up and dressed to do as he bid, following him out into the great hallways of The Fang in silence.

"You are curiously quiet Ulfhedinn Panzerlied, usually you have thoughts of some sort on your mind. Speak them freely and I shall answer."

"My Lord, my trials, this life I have been chosen for, what should I know of it? Though I've seen some of what you are, I know next to nothing."

"That is where we are going. I awoke you at this early hour to teach you of our history, to acquaint yourself with the brotherhood you are joining. We are going to see one of the Rune Priests, they are those who are charged with keeping our history alive not only for us to hear retold again; but for pups like yourself to hear of for the first time, so you may truly know what you face."

He led me into a room filled with great books and scrolls; the walls were decorated with figures of great stature. One with gold plated armor with an aura that seemingly demanded respect, and the other had grey armor with long hair and two large wolves at his side. I was then met by another armored man, with a wolf pelt coming over his head and various totems attached and dangling from his armor and I could feel an unease about myself in the air. Something surrounding me and the man looked up, noticing my discomfort.

"Don't mind that young pup, it will pass as you get used to it. Come and listen to the Saga of the Vlka Fenryka, or the Space Wolves as we're commonly called for those who don't speak our tongue. I shall begin with a quick introduction to the tales of the Allfather, he who gave us true purpose, and also of Leman Russ, son of the Allfather and father to us all. The Allfather, known as the Emperor of Mankind to the rest of humanity in the galaxy sought to unite the stars after he won a long and bitter war on Terra. This sojourn was called The Great Crusade, and its purpose was twofold. One, to unite the scattered human worlds that were cut off during the Age of Strife on Terra, and conquer various planets overrun by xenos; and two, to locate his long lost sons who were scattered by vile forces called Chaos. As the Allfather conquered the galaxy planet by planet, he heard of our father Leman Russ and came to investigate. He was but a traveler, not one armored by gold but wore a simple cloak; and radiated immense presence and power. Those too drunk at the feast ignored him, but the beasts and sober shrunk from him as he strode toward our mighty father. He offered a challenge to Russ, but the contest was for Russ to decide, and if the Allfather won, he asked for nothing but to sit beside the Wolf King Leman Russ at the feast. Our Lord Russ stated that if he should fail the contest, the Emperor would serve him for a year. He reluctantly agreed and the contest began. Not wanting to ruin a perfectly good feast the first contest was one of eating. The Allfather ate well, more so than even the mightiest among us aside from Wolf King Russ, who devoured three great aurochs. With the first challenge lost the Emperor was next faced with the contest of drink, in which he drank six barrels of Fenrisian mead, but Russ outdrank him, draining the entire feast of ale. Once again losing, our Emperor became angry and disappointed at his son, decrying him as a drunkard and a glutton and proclaiming hollow boasts. It was then that the third challenge began and the court backed away to give these two figures room to spar. Stepping on top of the great table Russ drew his sword and boasted that he could defeat the Emperor in a duel. It was then that the Emperor removed his cloak and mask of wanderer and stood taller than even Russ himself, bathed in a golden aura, wearing his golden armor. This time however, the Emperor won the challenge, felling mighty Russ with a single blow from his armored glove. After Russ regained consciousness, he swore fealty to the Allfather with a bloodied grin. A few weeks went by and Russ gathered the greatest warriors to become the Vlka Fenryka. They were then bolstered by a great many Sons of Russ who were genetically made in the image of our Father and we became the fiercest warriors for the Allfather, subjugating many worlds and terrorizing our foes. While we were feared, we however were also honorable. We do not kill unnecessarily and try to spare the innocent if we can. And while we constantly attack with zeal and fury, we also plan our attacks wisely."

My eyes widened all throughout this tale, and I could hardly believe any of it, warriors and travelers among the stars fighting in far off lands against human and alien war chiefs. The thought of such a life fascinated me and I was even more eager to begin my trials.

"Now pup, the Rune Priest began again, we shall talk about our Wolf King, Leman Russ. He came to us, landing in a remote section of forest to be raised by the great Fenrisian wolves. He developed their ferocity and beast-like behavior. It was during a raid that Leman Russ and his wolf brothers Freki and Geri attacked a food storage area, and the villagers managed to fight off the great wolves, but Russ himself fought off the villagers which allowed his wolf brothers to escape. The King during that time, Thengir, sought to hunt Russ and his bestial family. Most of his pack were slain and he himself shot many times with poisoned arrows, then was captured and bound to be dragged before the King. However, the King realized that Russ was more than just a mere wolf, and took him in as his own kin. I was here that Leman Russ learned the arts and crafts of men, and mastered all that was taught to him at a very quick pace. While an incredible warrior, he was also a jovial being, able to laugh endlessly and sing with such grace. He could fight back entire armies that attacked the King by himself without even a scratch, could snap great oaks over his back and wrestle with ease even the mightiest beast of our world. Eventually King Thengir died, and Russ was unanimously selected as the new King. His exploits earned him fame and later, attention from the Emperor, whom we've discussed earlier.

I dropped to my knees with awe at the tales the Rune Priest spoke of. "I had no idea such men could exist on this world, I thought they were just a myth, and beings like yourself only legends. To be chosen by you is the greatest honor."

The Rune Priest laughed wildly beckoning me to rise. "As well you should honor those above you, but the greater honor would be to pass your trials and become one of us. Now go, I have more tales, but for another time. Wolf Priest Skaldir must examine you."

I bow and walk back toward Wolf Priest Skaldir. "What kind of examinations will you do?"

"I have seen firsthand your zeal and fury facing our wild beasts and men of Fenris so there will be no examination of your determination, but I must examine your health to see if you are able and ready to accept our genetic modifications."

"Genetic modifications? I thought all of you were just human?"

"Perhaps once, but now we are more than human; we have been altered by the gift of the Allfather himself, with our dear father, Wolf King Leman Russ used as the template."

"I see, well then I am ready as ever."

"Good, I will say that the procedures will be incredibly invasive, and be conducted in various stages. Your body will either adapt to your new organs, or it will reject them. You will either survive and be a step closer to becoming one of the Vlka Fenryka, or you will die. If you fail to accept these implants and do not die, we will find other uses for you. Now follow me to the examination chambers."

I enter into a room filled with sharp looking instruments and pools of blood as attendants scurry about to and fro seemingly ignoring the boy that just walked in. Skaldir barks at them and they turn their attention to me to get me ready for examination. He places his hands on my shoulders, chest, back and head, then examines my legs for bone structure and muscle mass. Whispering to himself he nods at an attendant and they inject me with some fluid, and before I know what's going on, I'm asleep on the table I sat upon.


	5. Recollections Part 4: Ascendance

Whatever I was injected with dulled everything, the pain, the worry, the gnawing doubt, and even my senses to a point I was not sure I was in fact even dreaming anymore. Images blurred and merged together, memories became hazes of voices and flesh mixed with smoke, fire, and blood. I thought of and focused on the stories I was told of the Allfather and Leman Russ, their murals I witnessed coming to life as my imagination filled in the great feasting hall of their contests, and the great wilderness and village of Russ' life. Then I imagined many warriors in massive formations behind the Wolf King, flanked by his two great Fenrisian wolves conquering planets with the same cunning and ferocity Fenrisian people show each other. I could almost hear him speak to me as if beckoning me to join his Sons in their fight.

"Come young wolf, I sense a greatness in you, but it is plagued by doubt. Doubt is good, for it will give you the will to keep going, to question if actions are right, and to be able to see other opportunities when they come for victory. Take heed though, zealous one, doubt while good can cause immense suffering on the mind and soul. Seek to master it as you master your bolter, your tactics, and craft of death. If doubt grips your throat with its icy fingers, you may find death will be your only solace."

The words rung in my ears as if describing some ominous future yet to be. Little did I know at the time to truly heed his words, for my deeds, while great in service to Wolf King Russ and the Allfather, ultimately didn't save me from the icy grip of doubt that eventual, fateful day. Hours pass and I awaken with various tubes and instruments around my bloody and stitched body. Still feeling drugged I sluggishly move but two medical attendants come and press me back down onto the table. Wolf Priest Skaldir enters the room and congratulates me on the first phase of organ implantation. He brought me hearty food and an alcoholic drink to take my mind away from the pain in case the drugs didn't do enough.

"I saw Wolf King Russ in a vision as I lay here."

Skaldir turned his head and looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Did he now? Tell me pup, what did he say or do?"

Wiping a chunk of meat from my lips I said, "He warned me to be aware of doubt; to use it as a tool to keep going, and to question if things are right in and outside of battle. He also told me not to give into doubt too much or too readily as it will snuff out the life from you, and cause failures down the road."

He sat and stared at me in silence, slowly drinking his ale, then nodded slightly. "If it is true what you saw and what you say, then our dear Father is correct. Doubt is often a double edged sword which can cause great strides for progress of the self, but can also cut deeply, mortally so for those unable to handle its bite. Take his words as a caution, and seek perfection in your craft, and in your soul. Service to our dear Father and the Allfather himself is simply the greatest thing we can achieve in this life. I will guide you pup, as I guide many here, as a beacon for your souls to remain on the true path of righteousness in Their names."

He placed his large hand on my shoulder and beckoned me to rest, and that in time I would heal, at which point I would be among the other initiates who have already received their implants. I nodded and lay there reflecting on not only his words, but the words of Leman Russ in my vision. Yet again, before I knew what was going on, I was sleeping once more. This time there were no blurred memories, no hazed voices and fire, only a darkness which I could not penetrate with my sight. My vision danced in the darkness, a slideshow of violence I was accustomed to growing up and listening to, my own brushes with death at the hands of the cold, the wolf, and of Ragnarr, and of battles yet to come.

"I don't believe this welp will last a minute in the trials to come!" Bjorn argued with arrogance.

"We have yet to see if he will wake Bjorn. Besides if I were a betting man, I'd put money on him passing before you." Rebuked Herger.

"Getting warm to the new pup are we Herger?" Garm piped up.

"You may count his battle alongside Wolf Priest Skaldir as luck Garm, but I'll take the Wolf Priests word over anything you other whelps might vomit out of your mouths." Sigvard said with a laugh.

"Jesting at another's expense are we pups?" Said Wolf Priest Skaldir as he walked in. "And while he's sleeping unable to hear? You all should be hoping he wakes again, because from what I gathered while bringing him up here; where each of you have been chosen based on skill, Ulfhedinn Panzerlied has earned his place based on zeal and fury. His village was slaughtered save a few mewling humans unable to steel themselves. He alone ventured out into our harsh world, fighting elements, and beasts, even his own lack of martial skill; and yet he prevailed against greater odds than all of you. Do not discount him so easily for when you call him Brother, he may be the one saving you from some unknown fate."

"Yes Wolf Priest Skaldir." The pups said obediently.

"Now leave pups, let me attend him." Skaldir motioned them to the door as he made his way toward my sleeping body. Nodding to an attendant, "It is time to wake him."

The furious snow assailed my senses and with a sudden bite of pain, the haze was lifted and I found myself once again in the medical chambers. I reoriented myself and found the attendants and Wolf Priest Skaldir running further studies and working to raise me from my stupor.

"He lives!" Skaldir said with a laugh. "Good, any visions or portents this time pup?"

"No Wolf Priest, only darkness, then snow. I heard the others, they don't favor my chances do they?"

"They wagered on your success because they do not know that your fury makes up for any skill you may lack. But worry not, we will teach you skill, and to hone your zeal into a sharpened blade. For now, let's get you up, for you must ready yourself for your final journey as a mere human."

I dressed and followed his massive bulk as he led me to where the other aspirants resided, then together we were led into a ceremonial chamber of sorts. We then stood in a circle around a pedestal holding a single cup. Wolf Priest Skaldir then stood in the middle next to the pedestal.

"Here you now stand, chosen from among your various tribes, or tribes that no longer exist. With skill in steel and fist, or with fury and zeal you have made your mark and caught our eye to see if you are worthy of us. To see if you are worthy of our King Russ and the Allfather himself to ascend to our Brotherhood. This is the Cup of Wulfen and you will drink from it as part of your final trial, the Test of Morkai. Should you survive both you will be granted a place among us. Should you fail, you will either die, or become one with the Fenrisian Beasts you once hunted. Now, step forward Herger and see if you are worthy."

Herger stuck his chest out with honor and pride and I thought to myself that he would surely pass these trials. He took the cup in both hands and eagerly drank its contents. With an unknown apprehension we tensed as we had no idea what would happen. Then with a sudden crack of his bones I heard him howl in pain. His very body transforming before our eyes growing larger and protruding more hair. I heard the Wolf Priest yell to some attending guards to restrain him as a precaution and thus they ran to him with strong nets to bind him. Wolf Priest Skaldir watched intently and then nodded, before our eyes Herger, or the thing we knew as Herger was carried out into the Fenrisian wilderness. We were told that should we survive this transformation, and make it back here to the Fang, we would be honored with the title of Blood Claw. Bjorn was up next and for the first time I saw hesitation in his boastful eyes, but with the fierce gaze of Skaldir he drank from the Cup of Wulfen. The same result enveloped him and he too was cast outside. The others drank from the Cup and once again, the results did not lie.

Skaldir stared at me, "Ulfhedinn Panzerlied, step forward. A fitting name deserves to endure this pain last for I see much promise in you, more so than the others."

Doubt stopped me for a second but then I remember his words, "Zeal and fury can never be discounted among our people." I stepped forward to embrace what I would become, and with a gulp, I found myself in excruciating pain. The white hot feeling of burning steel piercing flesh. My mind being ripped open as my body spasms and violently arches in various ways. I too, was afterward secured and then throw out into the wilderness to suffer with the rest of the aspirants.


	6. Recollections Part 5: The Test of Morkai

The cold was deadening, the pain worse. Its fire kept the cold at bay as I raged against myself and all manner of things in my path. Beasts were cleaved and trees fell at my greatly enhanced strength and rage. I found myself wandering further into the wilderness unable to comprehend mortality or anything resembling humanity. I fought myself, my own nature it seemed, and the great titanic struggle against this bestial rage left a path of destruction. I was suddenly charged into by another man-beast and to my horror it was Herger, his scent, something I had not yet known identified him as the man I once knew as Herger, and he too recognized me. Yet the Wolf it seems, had taken over his humanity and so I fought the thing I looked to as a friend for my very life. Claws lashed and howls exchanged as we fought and mauled each other in a bitter battle to see which of us would ascend as a Sky Warrior.

Without restraint I grabbed a great rock and dashed him over his head, howling my rage as fur, gore and brain dripped from the stone. My pulse and senses taking in everything that just happened, and then my humanity set itself firmly to remind me that I had killed a friend. The shock of such an action tore me from my mindless beast state and I collapsed from the realization. Hours passed in this frozen landscape, ice forming on my eyebrows and face as I wake covered in snow and blood. I jerk up and find myself worryingly scouring my body for any signs of hair, but all I feel is more defined muscle and a heightened sense of all things around me. I then remember my fight in a bloody haze and see the sheared half-face of Herger staring back at me. The Test of Morkai I thought, and think on the Cup of Wulfen, and how it changed us. Herger most of all thought himself the most well suited to such trials, but here he lay his body and head broken before me. Fenrisian life is one of violence and death, something I'm still learning. I sit up and kneel before my former companion, and wish him comfort if there is an afterlife after this existence. I stare out into the falling snow and orient myself facing a direction toward The Fang, then step off to fulfill my destiny.

"Bjorn, wait until he's closer, then we can kill him and be done with this. Your lust for killing this young whelp has not taken us closer to The Fang." Sigvard said.

"Hush yourself, he'll hear us then we lose our chance." barked Bjorn.

I heard their voices carry on the wind, their scent an offense to the senses and I readied myself as ably as I could to face them both. Zeal and Fury.

"Now!" Bjorn screamed as he charged headlong at me with murderous intent. His rage gave away his actions and I blocked his assault while Sigvard seemed hesitant. Crunching his jaw, I put my shoulder into his midsection and bullied him to the ground. I raised my clenched fists above my head to strike down upon him, but Sigvard screamed, "Stop! This is not how we act as Brothers. We may not bear that title as of yet, but are we not supposed to kill our foes and not each other?" I looked up and nodded, though I glared down at Bjorn with a furious zeal in my eyes declaring intent to no longer broach discord with me again. With a defeated look and his burst of energy spent he acceded to my demand. Sitting up I outstretch a hand and help Bjorn up then slap him on the back, "Maybe next time we can find each other in a better contest, until then, we must survive." I told him.

The three of us ventured on and I could still sense Bjorn's rage at me, seething into his stance. Did it mean so much to him that I be defeated, or killed? What of Sigvard? And more importantly, what of the others?

"Sigvard, any sign of the others?" I asked.

"We passed by what was left of Garm about a day ago. You?"

"I…. was attacked by Herger." I said solemnly.

Sigvard simply nodded, acknowledging what I meant by those words. We carried on, combining our determination and will to succeed to pass the Test of Morkai.

"Anyone! Can anyone here us?!"

We heard cries on the wind, and raced toward their echo. It was then we encountered Helfdane and Erik fighting Einar who was still in his bestial state. Helfdane waving a torch back and forth at the raging Wulfen while Erik did his best to sharpen spears for the encounter. The three of us joined them in engaging our enraged comrade. We sought out no death for him, but would end up giving his soul rest though at the cost of Helfdane's eye and Erik's arm. Our bitter struggle against each other, our friends who fell to the Wulfen, hunger, and the elements themselves took their toll, but we endured. A familiar sight was seen in the distance, and the five of us hurried to our home.

Opening the doors, our bloodied and mauled forms emerged back into the chamber holding the Cup of Wulfen. We are greeted by cheers and a feast of drinks and food, but before the table is Wolf Priest Skaldir, and he beckons us forward for the final phase of the Test of Morkai and implants the rest of the Canis Helix into our systems. For some of us, there is almost immediate relief, but for others the constant hunger as evidenced by Sigvard and Bjorn's appetite at the celebratory feast. Einar and Erik were taken to the medical chambers to heal from their wounds and receive augments. I was enjoying the feast, greater than it ever was in Hrolfr's great hall; this was a feast for Legends, and I would soon count myself among them. Wolf Priest Skaldir came to me and beckoned me to come with him, I wiped gobbets of meat off of my face and followed him.

"Wolf Priest? Where are we going?"

"To see about your placement among the Vlka Fenryka young Wolf. Normally those of the Wolf Priests are chosen from those of us who have served longest where we have accumulated greater battle knowledge and wisdom spanning centuries. There are always exceptions to every belief though Wolf, and I will talk to my superior about your placement in my charge, so that you may one day replace me."

The words are a shock, and I had no idea such a prestigious and duty bound position could be granted to one such as me so soon.

"Wolf Priest Skaldir, why, may I ask would you have chosen me for such a role?"

"Simply because you are worthy of it Wolf. Your zeal and fury has sustained you in your human years, and in your trials to become one of us. I will train you personally in our art of warfare and instill in you the knowledge needed to bring terror and death to our enemies; but of course that is up to my superior, though I believe it shouldn't be too much of an issue."

I was led to what was called the Reclusiam and greeted by a Wolf High Priest of much renown known as Ulrik the Slayer. He oversaw the spiritual wellbeing of all Space Wolves, and assigned Wolf Priests to whichever Company needed one.

"What have you brought me Skaldir? A pup barely off the teat?"

"Wolf High Priest Ulrik the Slayer." Skaldir said with a deferential bow. "I have indeed brought you a pup, but one I think can serve us extremely well. He may be young, and untested, but I feel he can more than make up for it with his zealous fury for survival and hatred for an enemy. He has much to learn, but that is why I ask to personally train him, and take full responsibility for him in that case as well. Should I fall in battle, or he fail my tutelage then I will leave his fate to you."

"Hmmm. It is not unheard of to promote those of exceptional standing among new blood to a higher station. You are one of our best, so I'll accept your judgement Skaldir." He then glares at me with a fatherly stare full of warmth and yet, warning. "You, young blood. You will pay attention to everything Wolf Priest Skaldir says, address him as his station commands and accept everything he tells you to do. He will guide you as he guides all those under his eyes, and will guide you especially to one day replace him as a Wolf Priest. Now pup, bring honor to yourself, Wolf Priest Skaldir, and your Brothers, but most importantly, bring honor to our Father Leman Russ and the Allfather."

"Thank you for your counsel Wolf High Priest Ulrik the Slayer. We shall not disappoint you." Skaldir says with another deferential bow.

We turn and leave the Reclusiam and Wolf Priest Skaldir tells me to leave and to go back to enjoy the feast. Before I leave he rests his hand upon my shoulder and stares at me in the eyes. "Ulfhedinn Panzerlied, I have placed enormous trust and confidence in you. Do. Not. Disappoint. Me. You will have much to learn, and I will teach you all that I know, our lessons begin tomorrow. Go enjoy yourself young Wolf you have a long day ahead of you."

"Yes Wolf Priest, I look forward to learning all there is to know."

I head off back to the feast and see Bjorn, Helfdane, Einar and Erik to celebrate with them.


	7. Recollections Part 6: Battle Rhythm

The red lasbolts streaked past my face and scored marks upon the wall behind me. I cursed the name of the Traitors and saw Wolf Priest Skaldir firing his Bolt Pistol towards the oncoming fusilade with hate in his stance.

"Stand Wolf and fight! Zeal and Fury!"

I leapt from my feet and bounded over the low wall I crouched behind, charging the Traitor lines. The thud and clank of lasbolts careened off of my ceramite armor as I blazed ahead cutting down those foul representations of debased humanity in my way. To my rear I saw Wolf Priest Skaldir commanding Bjorn, Helfdane, Einar, and Erik into the fray as the Blood Claws came forward to reinforce the attack. I bashed a Traitor over his head with the pommel of my combat knife and skewered another in close proximity. I was then suddenly thrown from my feet by an explosion and noticed the Traitors brought up a warped Leman Russ tank. The sight of such a mockery of Father Russ' name sent me into a rage and I picked myself up and rushed headlong toward it. Another blast almost took me off my feet but was spared the blast by a clump of now misted Traitor Guard. Grabbing a grenade from my belt I clambered onto the side of the vehicle and started to force the hatch open, then threw the grenade down into the interior. Leaping off I bounded toward the hastily dug trenches firing my pistol wildly at the masses of writhing human treachery. A stab here, a stab there, blood dripping from my blade as I wade into the ranks of foul men. Screams of terror erupted from the lines on my right as the rest of the Blood Claws came up and started butchering their companions.

"Brother Wolf Ulfhedinn Panzerlied, hold a moment!"

Wolf Priest Skaldir ran up to me as I blasted a few more heretics trying to flee from the fury of the Vlka Fenryka.

"We have another mission and I require your assistance Wolf. Now follow me and leave these terrified dregs to the packs of Blood Claws."

"Yes Wolf Priest Skaldir, where, might I ask, have we been redirected?"

"A group of civilians have barricaded themselves inside of one of their holy buildings, we have been tasked, along with a pack of Blood Claws to pierce the Traitor lines and save them; or at least hold out until they can be evacuated."

"Why save those who cannot fight Wolf Priest?"

"They are not Fenrisian, they do not know the way of violence as we do. They indulge in their mortal failings and have become soft to the hardships of life. Now, no more questions, we go to save more of the Imperium's citizens, cowardly though they may be."

I along with a Blood Claw pack fell in behind him as we marched forth toward our objective. Bjorn, Erik, Einar, and Helfdane catch up to me and we begin to talk of our battles so far. Bjorn, boastful as ever, regales us with a tale of how he charged a trench full of Traitors and cut them all down to a man and managed to take out a heavy weapons emplacement. Helfdane laughs it away.

"Bjorn you couldn't hit the broadside of a battle cruiser, and you want to talk about prowess? Did you not witness Ulfhedinn Panzerlied expertly dispatch that abominable tank which defiled our Father's name? If I wanted prowess and an example of what to do, I'd look to him."

"Pah! Mere luck on his account, before he charged that trench on the orders of the Wolf Priest he was cowering behind some cover!" Bjorn spat back.

"Maybe perhaps Bjorn, it was because I don't plan on dying so soon. I have obligations to be a warrior for my Brothers and learn as much as I can about it; to one day pass on this knowledge to future initiates."

"By Russ! Ulfhedinn Panzerlied it was a jest, why do you have to be so serious all time?" Bjorn said.  
"I know when to be merry and laugh with my Brothers, but I also know to focus on the tasks of warfare when they present themselves."

"Quiet now Wolves, we approach our goal so prepare yourselves." Wolf Priest Skaldir interrupted. "Helfdane scout ahead and find us a way in with least resistance."

"Affirmative Wolf Priest, moving in." Helfdane responded.

The rest of us moved closer to a ridge overlooking the rows of Traitor Guardsmen that formed lines of battle around the holy building. Every few moments a lasbolt or stubber round would spout out of a hastily made firing port from the building at the lines; and it was returned with a volley from the heretics. I slightly admired the resolve of mere civilians in the face of great odds, but still hated them for not being capable of true violence. Where they failed, Imperial forces and even an Astartes unit had to fill a gap or rout an attack to save them. My thoughts were interrupted by an explosion at the entrance on our objective; so Wolf Priest Skaldir ordered us to charge for the thinnest area in the siege lines. He voxed Helfdane to rally back from his scouting mission and it was met with a response of weapon fire in the background.

"..avy contact, cannot ..mply. Awai…. orders."

"Wolves on me! We go to aid our brother and fight our way through the Traitor lines! For Russ and the Allfather!" Wolf Priest Skaldir bellowed his orders and inspiration.

We rushed headlong into the fray, covering as much ground and cutting down as many heretics as we could find. The chaos of combat drowned out all but the necessary noises and we finally found Helfdane with las scorched armor and cuts on his face. He was just standing there smiling excited at the flow of battle, managing to take out at least a platoon's worth of foes. Moving on through the siege lines we eventually made it to the beleaguered civilians holed up in their holy structure.  
"Wolves stay here and take up positions to hold the line, Ulfhedinn Panzerlied with me." Ordered Wolf Priest Skaldir.

"Affirmative Wolf Priest." Responded the others.

"This is Wolf Priest Skaldir of the Space Wolves, open this door in the name of the Emperor!" He said with a commanding voice.

The heavy doors slowly started to open and we were allowed entrance. The air smelled dank and was thick with fear and nervousness. Reading the expressions and stances of the terrified civilians was easy, but what made them tense up more was the sight of us; though more likely of Wolf Priest Skaldir. Standing tall in his blackened plate and wolf skull helm he was an imposing sight and his voice added weight to his presence. We were greeted by an elderly man, my guess around one hundred and fifty in gilded robes with an ornate gold staff to prop up his frail form.

"My lord," replied the old man. "It is good you have come to our aid; the God Emperor has truly smiled upon us. Blessed are we children of the almighty God-Emperor for we have been delivered from damnation by His Angels. We have…."

"I haven't come here for a sermon, please state your name and business here." Wolf Priest Skaldir interrupted.

"Forgive me my Lord, I am Deacon Graveth and I from what I can tell am the only representative of the Ecclesiarchy left on this section of the planet. You have come to bring us to safety yes?"

"We have come to see if anyone is alive yes. As far as saving you goes, that depends on if we can extract you from this building you've occupied, and whether the heretics outside plan on being cooperative today. Luckily my Wolves and I have a solid chance of persuading them. Those of you who are able to use arms, provide covering fire from your locations here, the rest of us will take the fight to the enemy. Now if you'll excuse us we have an enemy to kill."

Stepping out of the building the others are still there taking shots at the traitor lines, and at the sound of Wolf Priest Skaldir, we form up in a wedge and start to run toward the oncoming fire. I noticed the stubber and lasfire from the building we left has picked up; and knowing the Angels of the Emperor are with them has likely emboldened them to fight harder.

"Wolves Bjorn and Helfdane, I want you on the left with Hrafn and Sigurd. Wolves Einar and Erik, on the right with Ragnarr and Hrolf. Everyone else with me as we take center. I've requested Thunderhawk support from elsewhere on the planet as Great Wolf Logan Grimnar secures it; whether we get it or not remains to be seen. However, we are the Vlka Fenryka, and we will attack to defend humanity. Now Wolves! Fan out and attack! For Russ and the Allfather!"

We surged forth, our goals known, to deal swift death to those who stand against us and the Imperium we defend. The renegades, there heretics, the aliens, those who would see us fail. Wolf Priest Skaldir's Crozius lit up as its generator turned on, force energy cackling around it with a need to end the existence of heresy in its path. I drew my axe and bolt pistol and went into the first trench with him, the other Wolves that came with us moved off to our sides to secure the flanks, while the two groups on the far flanks hit the lines hard. I felt a searing air whiff past my head and looked forward to see a heavy stubber being setup to suppress our advance. The lasfire quickened and we soon found ourselves bogged down. I swept left and managed to grab heavy adamantine plates to use as portable cover as we advanced toward the gun. An explosion echoed to my left and I saw chunks of mist and meat fly in all directions. Not wanting to get distracted by it, I pushed forward, edging my way toward the next trench so I could more directly flank the heavy stubber. The assault upon my makeshift shield was testing the servos in my armor but I managed to force through the constant hammering of the gun. Crouching behind the trench wall I saw a few grenades fly into the trench with me and I dodged out of the way. That's when I noticed the heavy stubber opening up again, in the direction of the Wolf Priest. Fighting my way through resisting traitor guardsman I found the path toward the gun and made out in full sprint toward my immediate objective.

"Whatever you're doing Wolf do it now, this is getting quite annoying." Barked Wolf Priest Skaldir.

"Acknowledged, almost there Wolf Priest."

I jump onto a stack of crates and pull myself up by the makeshift emplacement for the heavy stubber and then leap over the sandbags to the surprised traitor guard. Cutting them down without a thought I then heft the heavy stubber and throw it into the crates I jumped from, realizing that they were full of ammo. I prime a grenade and toss it to destroy the gun. Leaping off I head back to the Wolf Priest as the explosion collapses a section of the trench network.

"The other squads fair well Wolf Priest?" I ask.

"They do Wolf, one casualty though; that explosion as you assaulted the gun was one of the Blood Claws that came with us. Nothing left to save. The chaos of warfare kills us all eventually, until that day we can only meet it headlong and with fire in our beating hearts. Reports from other Wolf forces around the planet indicate that this fight will soon be over; our task here is done. The other packs are clearing up what's left of the traitors and we'll hopefully be back home to Fenris decent Warp travel permitting. Now Wolf, an evaluation of your conduct for this brief campaign. Since you are in my charge I will teach you something about warfare. Before your assault on that cursed Leman Russ was you sat idle, and while I appreciate your predilection of wanting to secure your life so that you may yet live long to teach future Wolves; I do now demand that you do without such notions. If you are to be a Wolf Priest, you must stand upright and resolute in front of and beside your Brothers, so that they may see your example, and fight harder because of it. You handled that tank well, as you did that gun emplacement, these remains of debased humanity you scoured from this world were not true test of your zeal however foul they may have been. For a better judgement we can only hope we face some of the foul Xenos that plague our galaxy."


	8. Recollections Part 7: Floodgate

Hundreds of battles have scarred my body, armor, and soul. The losses of Brothers and the sweet vengeance brought upon the enemies that visited death upon them filled me. The near death of Wolf Priest Skaldir snapped me out of my war footing; and his infirmity had me taken from the battlefields to attend him. I stood in a hall looking out into the tumultuous currents of the Warp as we travelled back to Fenris, thinking on my doubts. Doubts which, I should not have had as an Adeptus Astartes, a Space Wolf, yet here they were gnawing at my mind. I did my best to hide these uncertainties from the Wolf Priest, but I was certain in one thing, that he knew nonetheless. I let out a sigh and averted my gaze from the treacherous Warp and went back to the infirmary. Kaerls rushed to and fro at the beck and call of their betters, attending munitions transfers, relaying orders, and other duties as fit their station. As a result of my actions on Demit Prime against the Eldar in 760.M41 I was awarded one for saving Wolf Priest Skaldir's life. Wulfgar he was called, and he was as loyal as he was brave. Almost a mirror image of what I once was, and I suspect that's why Wolf Priest Skaldir put him under my charge, to remind myself where I came from and how far I had come.

"My Lord shall I fetch anything for you?"

"Not now Wulfgar. Do what you can to help out the other Kaerls and learn all that you can. This will help you be better prepared to carry out any orders I give you. If I need your assistance with anything I shall inform you, now go."

"Yes my Lord as you say."

And with that he was off to learn of the Battle Barge's layout and assist the other Kaerls with their duties. They may have disliked him for his inexperience, but found he was a quick study and picked things up in no time at all. He was an eager lad, with a fire to learn and fight; and so I found him to be satisfactory at what he did. I approached the infirmary and halted before the door, sighing before I entered to try and clear my mind but to no avail.

"Ah Brother Wolf, please come in." Wolf Priest Skaldir sat up smiling.

"You are faring well Wolf Priest?"

"Indeed I am thanks to you though I still miss my arm. You look troubled, what is it?"

There was no hiding anything from him it seemed.

"I have my doubts about things Wolf Priest." I said truthfully since there was no reason to hide it.

"Ah, ever troubled you are then aren't you?" He said frowning. "I do believe I placed such a burden on you Ulfhedinn Panzerlied, believing you capable of ascending beyond your station. Though you have the needed fire, you lack the equally needed experience in matters of battle and faith in yourself. You are an Adeptus Astartes and should be immune to such things as doubt. But you said yourself that you conversed with our Father during the implantation process and he told you that doubt is a normal thing, though should not come to rely on it too much as it could consume you. If even our great Father could have doubts, and he did have them from time to time, then you should not worry as you do. I have my doubts too Ulfhedinn Panzerlied, but they are my burden to solve, and if I show doubt, then others around me can too. So I must remain steadfast in everything I do not only for myself, but for my Brothers so that they may fight another day with the Zeal and Fury I know them to have."

He bid me closer and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Wolf, I know the scars you carry from your simple human life, it was etched upon your soul and your wrath slew your nemesis. You avenged your people and brought them peace after they were betrayed. There is no greater thing than avenging the fallen, as you have proven time and again with Brothers Einar and Erik. They fought well, but could not handle the Wraithlord on their own. You however took charge and placed melta bombs on its legs, knocking it out of action. That burden that you feel, that doubt, that you may be late again in service to your Brothers will go away in time. Be proud of what you have accomplished, and think on your deeds, so that other Brothers or myself even, may have you around when the time comes. Drink to and for the fallen, and to yourself as you did your best to preserve them in life."

His words, as ever reassured my resolve to do better, to be proud of myself even if I think there was nothing proud of.

"Thank you Wolf Priest. I shall think on your words and try to be more confident in my actions. Before I leave, is there anything you require?"

"Hahaha, no Wolf not at this moment. There is nothing you can do that my own Kaerls or the medical attendants can't take care of. Now, be off and find something to occupy your thoughts."

I left the infirmary and made my way to what passed as a mead hall on a Battle Barge. There I found Bjorn and Helfdane, along with a batch of newly made Wolves. They were regaling them with the glories of battles past, and Brothers lost when I walked by.

"And Brothers, remember to ALWAYS be vigilant for one another, for you do not want to be too late to save them." He said shooting a scathing look at me.

"Bjorn, you know better than that, besides, he'd flatten you as he always does." Helfdane tried as always put himself between Bjorn's jests and my Fury.

I grabbed a cup of Mjod and chunks of meat to satiate my need for something other than doubt on my mind.

"What no witty remarks or serious tone Ulfhedinn Panzerlied? Have you gotten soft in your old age? Hahaha" Bjorn said again but with seriousness in his words.

I continued eating but then gradually turned my head to stare at him with a stone blankness in my eyes and stern feature on my face. Then inhaled a gobbet of meat as I thought on the Wolf Priests words.

"I'm talking to you whelp! Is the great Ulfhedinn Panzerlied too warped with grief that he cannot answer me? The memory of dead Brothers too much to bear whelp? You could have saved them if you were faster to answer their vox-ridden pleas for assistance. Yet you delayed, that Wraithlord came upon them and vaporized poor Einar, and Erik tried to fight but was trampled upon by the damnable Edlar construct. YOU are to blame for their fall, not the damned Xenos but YOU!" He screamed.

Before I or Helfdane had time to react a meaty fist had found its way to the side of my face. Mjod, meat, and blood flew from my mouth as I crashed down to the floor plating.

"Dammit Bjorn he's going to beat you again, why don't you quit while you're ahead." Helfdane went back to eating and urging the new Wolves to ignore the "friendly duels" that Bjorn and I have.

I leapt up from the floor and tackled Bjorn driving him into the bulkhead then lifted him up over my shoulders to throw him at the table. With a crash he bounced back onto the floor. I walked over and kicked him in the stomach and he howled with anguish. Steadying himself he grabbed my leg with muscled arms and wrenched me from my advantage. There we fought, pummeling each other and blocking blows from superhuman fists as I let him burn through his anger.

"They were my friends dammit! I knew them from when we were friendly tribesman, working together to survive on Fenris! I'll never forgive you for their loss damned Ulfhedinn Panzerlied! Never!"

I caught his fist and punched him square in the jaw which sent him flying back to the floor. I walked over to him and kicked him in the face. Wiping blood from my own face I stood tall and glared at him.

"Bjorn. I understand your grief, for as you said, I too carry it. If I had been faster our Brothers may yet be feasting with us here. Yet, they are not. Instead of lamenting their loss and lashing out for vengeance against another Brother. Hold their memory high, and pay tribute to their victories. Be envious because they now sit in the grand feasting halls waiting for us to join them at the Wolf Time with our beloved Father Leman Russ, and his Father, The Emperor. Learn these words Brother, for I will not tolerate any more outbursts from you again, sober or not. You are a Wolf of Fenris, an Adeptus Astartes, act like one! Brother Helfdane, and the new Brothers I will come to know, look after him and do your best to liven his spirits. He's a good lad, and a great fighter, but he often lets his anger overcome him."

I turned and grabbed another plate of meat and a cup of Mjod to take to my quarters. As I left I saw Wolf Priest Skaldir moving around and he nodded to me indicating he witnessed the exchange. I nodded back and left down the hallways to my quarters. Finishing my food and drink I set them aside and drift in my thoughts to talk to the Wolf King.

"Glorious Father. He who shaped us in his image and smiles upon us with mighty victories. Aid me in my great fight against myself. For you came to see doubt as well, yet you overcame it. You molded it as you molded your own thoughts to your will. I seek but a burst of your courage to find myself on the right path."

Before I could lay myself down to sleep I heard an explosion on board the ship and shot up to alertness. Wulfgar my Kaerl came in and got me ready with my armor. Grabbing my Bolt Pistol and axe ran toward the source and found Kaerls and Tech Adepts scrambling to fix generators aiding the Gellar Fields. The hairs on the back of my neck lifted and I felt that unease of Warp fluctuation. Spinning around I saw a writhing Daemon materialize on board the ship. Warning klaxons blared to life and the battle for our ship had begun.


	9. Recollections Part 8: A Fatal Blow

With a howl I lunged at the Daemons now pouring into the ship. Its malevolent claws swiped and flew at me, blood trickling down my face. Of all the enemies I have faced, I hated these monstrosities the most. Their very existence being the thing that stands against Humanity, and its ever voracious desire to see it fall. My Bolt rounds found their mark in materialized flesh and the raging thing howled with pain and anger. Yet my own howls matched it with Fury and Zeal as I hacked off its arm. Grabbing my head with its remaining hand it slammed me into the bulkhead wall. My axe was wrenched from my grasp and I felt the pressure of its hate for Humanity squeeze my head into the wall. Screaming defiance, I raised my armored fist but my arm was then pinned as its writing tongue flicked to life and wrapped itself around my arm; pinning it to the wall. I kicked out and managed to buckle it but it raised itself quickly. I fought with all of the fury available to me, but I felt that this was my end, to be killed by this abomination. Just then I saw a glowing blue light emerge from the edge of my sight and the daemon raged in burning pain.

"By the glories of the Emperor and that of Mankind you shall not take any one of us this day. Foul daemons and the ilk of the Warp have no presence here and you shall be a smote ruin along with the rest of your kind. Begone with you foul creature into the void from whence you came!" Wolf Priest Skaldir yelled.

He lifted his Crozius and slammed it into the daemons skull, crushing it and then kicked its bulk off of me.

"I see you had the situation handled Wolf, but I wanted to intervene on behalf of those still fighting." He said with a laugh.

"Status of the ship?" I asked.

"You saw for yourself, we're full to the brim of the spawn of the Warp. If we are to survive we must rally with the Captain and what Brothers we have. We may have to conduct an emergency Warp stop until the generators powering the Geller Fields can be restored. Until then, we fight to preserve this ship."

We ran down the hallways rallying Kaerls and Brothers fighting the invasion of Daemon spawn. As we made our way to the bridge I saw Brothers Bjorn and Helfdane run up next to our group, along with the new Brothers that recently joined us. They seemed eager.

"Wolves and untested Pups, prepare yourselves as we face the tides of Chaos. Fight with Fury and Zeal, destroy those that threaten Mankind and revel in your victories afterward. If any one of us should fall, fight for their memory and elation that they await us at the Wolf Time. For Russ! And the Allfather!"

The door to the bridge opened and we saw the Captain and his guard fighting for their lives. Hordes of fully formed creatures, from writhing tentacled monsters to Bloodletters fought to kill the brain of the ship. We all surged forth, Bolt Pistols and melee weapons alive with dire hatred for the Enemy. Bjorn despite his earlier outbursts was quick to be up front first into the fray. He bowled into a mass of entities and relieved pressure assailing the Captain and his guard. Wolf Priest Skaldir ran up next to them with Kaerls forming a perimeter as the rest of the Wolves and I fought the beasts that dwelled on our ship.

"Captain I suggest we make an emergency stop to deal with our uninvited guests and repair any damage they may have caused. Along with any damage to the generator for the Gellar Field."

"That is sound advice Wolf Priest and we'll do so as soon as we're able."

"I would also advise haste then. Can you and your men hold?"

"As long as needed, if you could leave some of your party here to help hold the bridge it would certainly aid us as well."

Wolf Priest Skaldir nodded and motioned half of the Kaerls along with Brothers Helfdane and the new Brothers Hrolf, Ragnar, and Hrothgar to hold the line on the bridge. They fell into place forming a perimeter around the Captain and his guard as we then started to make our way to the generator room. Fighting our way through materializing hellspawn we watched each other's backs. Bolter fire erupted here and there smashing into daemon flesh as melee cleaved into the masses trying to block our advance. The fighting up ahead seemed intense as we neared closer to the generator room. Kaerls and gun servitors opened up against the tide of Chaos that sought total destruction of life. We filed in to setup a perimeter around the Tech Adepts tirelessly working to repair the Gellar Fields generator. A lashing tongue flew out and wrapped itself around my feet and yanked me down onto the deck. I missed an outstretched hand and was being pulled toward the howling madness fighting against us. I held my axe firmly in my grip as I was nearing the gaping maws and scything talons of the Enemy. Before a blow could be landed I looked up to my astonishment as Bjorn had lept into the pile of daemon filth to hack his way through for my safety. The tongue loosed around my feet and I lept into the daemons with him. Ichor, blood, and otherworldly filth covered us from head to toe as we battled our way into and out of the mass. I grabbed the top of his armors power plant and yanked him backward so he didn't get sucked too far into the mob. With a nod of appreciation, he did the same for me. We continued this for one another until we were clear of the venomous hatred directed toward us and rejoined the perimeter.

"I see you couldn't help yourself there Ulfhedinn Panzerlied, wanting to get at the Enemy as soon as possible." Bjorn said with laughter.

"Bjorn..I.."

"Save it Brother, nothing needs to be said."

We fought on, for hours, against the constant stream of daemons and horror that emerged from the Warp. The Captain and his guard held their line, losing a dozen Kaerls and one Brother; a recent addition who could not help himself and jumped into a mob of daemon frenzy. His death was neither heroic nor glorious as he was torn asunder by various talons and teeth. This action only caused his Brothers and those fighting on the bridge to strengthen themselves with renewed zeal. Meanwhile in our situation, things seemed to abate for a time as the generator flicked and whined struggling for life. The daemons hold on the material plane waning and our fighting strength soared to an almost inexhaustive effort. With a loud pop the generator roared to life and the daemons were then sucked back into the Warp from whence they came. We all breathed a sigh of relief but something drilling into my head resembling doubt kept my senses alerted. Wolf Priest Skaldir walked back and forth between the weary Kaerls, Tech Adepts, and Brothers to congratulate them and offer solace to the dead. With a sudden zap of electricity, the generator hiccupped and cut out. Looking up we saw a hellblade emerge from a tear in reality, and pierce the Wolf Priest in the back. The blade emerged from the front of his armor and life poured out of him. Everyone at once started firing their weapons at the arm materialized and managed to sever it clean. The generator meanwhile coughed back to life and the rift disappeared. Myself and Bjorn hurried over to tend to Wolf Priest Skaldir and he raised an armored hand to my shoulder.

"Doubt not Brother, and fear not. For we are all called to the Emperor's side when our service is done. I shall see you at the Wolf Time. You have made me proud Ulfhedinn Panzerlied, and you as well Bjorn. Though you bear enmity toward one another you moved past it to aid a Brother; and though I lay dying, you have come to aid me. Honor each other, honor the sacrifices of the dead and cherish their memories in feast and song. Ulfhedinn Panzerlied, there are instructions upon my death, you will deliver my body to Fenris and hand those instructions to Wolf High Priest Ulrik. May your battles be mighty and your victories wonderful my friend."

And with that, the Wolf Priest Skaldir, who had found me a vengeful youth, and molded me into the Wolf I am today, died in front of me. I howled my rage at the Immaterium and vowed before all present, Father Russ, and the Emperor himself that I would seek bloody vengeance upon all daemonkind and the ilk of Chaos. Wolf Brother Bjorn helped me carry him along with his Kaerls to the Infirmary to place into stasis. As the other said their goodbyes I stood there and stared at him thinking on all he had taught me. Bjorn started to say something reassuring, but he stopped, letting me soak in the grief and rage. My sight melted from my mind and I found myself looking back on our time together. When he selected me from my battleground on Fenris, to the great Fenrisian Wolf that we killed together on our journey to The Fang. Our initial skirmishes against heretics, Orks, and other Xenos, then the spawn of Traitor Legions and their daemonic allies. The many times he sought to reassert my own faith and faith in everyone else; though that was his duty after all. He did seem to spend more time with the matter of my ever worrying mind, and I suspect he even saw me as a friend of sorts. This is what made his loss all the harder. I had no idea where I stood on the path to take his place, and that doubt gnawed at me like some leech of the mind. I let out a heavy breath and did my best to straighten myself and feel composed as he would not want me to wallow in his loss, or suffer from the very thing he sought to protect me from. I could almost feel his spirit in me, telling me to go forth and celebrate our victories together, and his storied life. Letting out a smirk I placed my hand on his stasis casket and nodded one last time to my cherished mentor.

I exited the infirmary and ran into Bjorn.

"Ah, Ulfhedinn Panzerlied. About our confrontations, I shall…."

I cut him short placing a gauntlet on his pauldron, "Bjorn, there's no need to apologize, or even to seek to remedy our bouts. I've always valued you as an Honored Brother, even if at times you didn't act like the Astartes I expect you to be. You have the rage of the Fenrisian Wolf in you, and that is something not even the Wolf Priest could have calmed. He recognized this, as I do, in that you must be unleashed from time to time; but also, you must learn to harness that fury so it is directed towards our enemies and not our Brothers. Whatever awaits me upon our return to Fenris, know that I have valued your company in battle and have looked at you as a friend. If you wish to say your goodbyes, do so; I need to report to the Captain."

With an acknowledging nod and a surprised smile, he walked into the infirmary to pay his respects. I meanwhile made my way to the bridge to report on the status of the generators powering the Gellar Field. Seeing as we weren't all assailed by Daemons yet again, I believed with certainty that it was safe. Entering the command deck I saw the Captain as usual busy ordering things around and motioning the servitors to clean up the material corpses littering the deck. He beckoned me forth to report on things with an intensity in his eyes.

"Captain, the Gellar Field generator is secure, the generator room itself as well. We sustained casualties, some Kaerls and technicians, as well as…Wolf Priest Skaldir. He was placed in stasis at his order before he died and as his second I am temporarily assuming his station for the duration of this voyage, also, at his order."

"I see." The Captain said stroking his beard. "Very good Wolf Priest I'll be sure to pay my respects to him, we all should. There was no finer an Astartes to grace this vessel. As far as things here are concerned we've conducted an emergency Warp stop to see about fixing any residual damage and to sweep for additional issues, then we should be on our way afterwards."

"Captain." I said with a nod, and left the bridge. I thought of going to the feasting hall to revel in the victorious battle for our ship, but I could only think about how suddenly tired I felt. As if the battles and the sudden burden of such a station dragged my already massive weight down to a crawl. I entered my quarters and my Kaerl Wulfgar set about removing my armor and dressing my wounds. He set aside a plate of food and a cup of Mjod but I brushed it away. It was rest I needed, and I would soon get it. I ordered him if there was anything that was required of me to inform me immediately of any situation that arose. Waving him off I sat down on my bunk and laid down, closing my eyes to reflect on my life thus far.


	10. Recollections Part 9: Honor

The Aett. Just as I remembered it; not that a mountain fortress of the Vlka Fenryka would change much over the centuries. It was still an imposing sight every time I saw it; and it would still etch into my memory as I serve out my sentence. Our pasts are our own, our deeds as well, however we will only earn redemption through our death, and I intend to make mine one that is told again and again in the annals of both the Mad Nomads and the Vlka Fenryka.

"Are you ready for this Brother?" Bjorn asked.

"I never knew where I stood with him. It was just silent evaluation and sometimes critiques."

We formed the Honor Guard for the stasis casket of Wolf Priest Skaldir, delivering it to the Chapter serfs attending the Reclusiam. All aboard the Battle Barge paid their respects to his valor and resolute ferocity in the face of the Enemy. Those in the Fang not on deployments came to see him as well, celebrating some storied deed that they heard him accomplish. The doors to the Reclusiam opened and we marched his casket to a central dais so it could sit.

"He was one of my best. He guided many a wayward pup here and shaped them into the Wolf they would become. Beard of Russ he even taught me a thing or two from time to time. He shall be missed, but we will honor his memory in the number of wounds we etch into the enemies we face." Wolf High Priest Ulrik said.

I walked over to his daunting form and knelt. "Wolf High Priest Ulrik, instructions to be delivered to you as requested by Wolf Priest Skaldir, upon his death."

I felt apprehension, doubt, something resembling fear. I also felt a sense of pride in my duty to the Vlka Fenryka. My service to Skaldir and the hopes that I made him proud despite everything that has happened. He read through the document intensely, laughing on some points and appreciatively nodding on others. He set it down and stood upright, walking over to Skaldir's stasis casket and briefly turned off the stasis field. Grabbing Skaldir's Crozius Arcanum and Wolf Helm, he said his goodbyes and turned the field back on, stepping away to nod his appreciation to an old friend.

"Ulfhedinn Panzerlied, step forward and kneel before Skaldir's casket." Ulrik commanded.

I walked over and knelt before my crippled mentor.

Wolf High Priest Ulrik spoke up, "Ulfhedinn Panzerlied. Wolf Priest Skaldir had much to say about you, much praise, and also much warning. He did not reflect these thoughts to you because he realized that all must whether their own trials to become stronger and more knowledgeable to deal with issues that appear before them. He praised your fighting skills and resolution to end conflict with fellow Brothers, even taking beatings from Bjorn to let him vent his frustrations and fury. He however, warned about the growing conflict within yourself, that of doubt. He too had doubts; doubts about if he made the right call on an order, or if all he had done had been in vain. He didn't let it consume him though Ulfhedinn Panzerlied. He fought the fury of his own beast inside, and fought the restlessness of not only yours but many others. That, is what made him a valued Wolf Priest. While waging many wars both in himself and against the enemies of mankind, he still could be counted on to get the mission done. It is with his recommendation, that I hereby anoint you with the station of his office. He has asked that you take his Wolf Helm and Crozius Aracanum as a reminder that you are not alone in your struggles. That you remember his burdens, his accomplishments, and his battle fervor, so that he can smile upon you with pride. Now rise, Wolf Priest Ulfhedinn Panzerlied."

I took my new Wolf Helm and Crozius Arcanum, and rose to my feet. Though it only felt I took upon only more weight as that this office brought. I stood tall however, resolute that I had those who believed in me to accomplish any task that was set to me, and my spine stiffened with pride as I could almost feel as if Skaldir smiled at me from his stasis casket.

"Wolf High Priest Ulrik, Brother Bjorn and all of those who came to pay respects to Wolf Priest Skaldir. I take not these duties entrusted to me lightly; and I shall ever strive to carry them out with the same zeal as Skaldir did. Just as I look to Russ and the Allfather for council, so too can you look to me for council. I will be your Zeal, and your Fury if you cannot find it within yourself, and I will always be in front of you in any battle to inspire you to great deeds."

Wolf High Priest Ulrik stepped forward. "Good speech lad, though I imagine these wolves are tired of it, so for now, let us honor Wolf Priest Skaldir's memory and congratulate our new Wolf Priest Panzerlied with a feast!"

A roar of anticipation erupted throughout the hall and I was met with a swarm of hands slapping me on the back of my armor and continued retelling of the heroics of Wolf Priest Skaldir. I was filled with such immense weight however, in that I somehow felt unworthy of Skaldir's praise, let alone his personal Wolf Helm and Crozius. The burden I felt I had to bear alone however, much like he bore his own burdens as well as those from whom he sought to guide. I set my current thoughts aside and focused on celebrating with my Brothers. We engorged upon a great aurochs and drank many gallons of Mjod as the feast reached it's highest point. I saw Bjorn jump up onto the table reciting of how when I was but a novice with Wolf Priest Skaldir, I expertly took out a tainted Leman Russ tank and also saved the Wolf Priests life by taking out a stubber. Come to think of it in my memory, he wasn't so fond of me then, but I imagine it was his renewed spirits and more than likely the Mjod speaking. I was approached by my Kaerl Wulfgar informing me that my new armor was ready upon the ending of this feast; and it was to put on during a private ceremony in which I was officially inducted as a Wolf Priest.

Hours passed and a lot of the same stories were retold, with Bjorn mixing up his own tales in trying to retell past glories. The new Blood Claws listened intently while I signaled that I was heading out to take care of a final bit of business. I proceeded to the Reclusiam a second time and walked through the heavy ceramite doors. I immediately noticed that it was darker, with only a dual row of torches lighting a path to a reliquary holding the armor of a Wolf Priest.

"I didn't realize there would be an official ceremony."

"Aye, there is lad, it's just the Priesthoods way of welcoming another into the fold. If you would please hand your Crozius and Wolf Helm over to the Artificers we can bless and anoint your wargear fully, and then remove the old armor you now wear." Wolf High Priest Ulrik said.

Nodding I walked over to a circular symbol of the Iron Priests indicating their merging into the Mechanicus and the Astartes. I felt the weight of my old armor lessen and as soon as I was free I knelt before the newly blessed suit of blackened Runic Armor that I was about to receive. I eyed the runes intently, trying to divine the meanings and wards etched by the Rune Priests so I could know the full measure of protection they offered. I felt a reassuring hand clasp my shoulder and saw one of the Rune Priests nod that all was well.

"They are to guard your mind against all manner of psychic trickery our enemies could send to you, and also give you strength should you ever find yourself weakened during battles. From the accounts of Wolf Priest Skaldir, you already have formidable zeal, but one can never rely too much on a singular outlet. Think of these runes as additional protection or reinforcement to your abilities."

Satisfied I stood and walked toward the Iron Priests where they started to fasten the armor to my body. The systems interfaced well and I could feel the power the runes offered me, the invisible wall to guard my mind and a tunnel in which I could direct my zeal. All previous thoughts of despair or doubt or any such thing as worry fell from my mind as I felt more than empowered by such a blessed suit. I checked over my wargear meticulously, noting the apparently frustration from the Iron Priests that they checked and rechecked all of the equipment beforehand. I just nodded and said, "A warrior must always become familiar with his wargear, even if it is so thoroughly well looked after by honored Brothers as yourselves." They simply nodded and let me conduct my checks to familiarize myself with the systems.

Placing the Wolf Helm upon my head I noticed the runes flickering to life, giving me layouts of my immediate surroundings, indicating vox channels and health monitors for those who surrounded me. Wolf High Priest Ulrik appeared in front of me and held out a Wolf Amulet to be fastened to my armor. I was about to take it but he waved me off and fastened it himself, indicating that he honors all Wolf Priests in such a way. After the Iron Priests finished their adjustments, they backed away and a silent, but celebratory wave of emotion, pride perhaps, filled the Reclusiam. I simply nodded at such an honor, and called upon the Allfather, Russ, and Skaldir to guide me in my trials to come.


	11. Recollections Part 10: Proving Grounds

I spent the next two years learning more and more under the watchful gaze of the Rune Priests. Absorbing the tales of victory and defeats, lessons in which all worthy Wolves should know. It was my task, my mission and purpose to be a guide to those who would call themselves Space Wolves, and to guide those among us who already were. My other time was spent learning of the healing arts with the balms, herbs, and salves I would use, along with detecting known poisons and their cures to heal any effects otherwise not filtered by the physiology of an Astartes. Wolf Priest Skaldir taught me much during out time together, and I had some practical experience assisting him in his sacred duty, but to spend this time learning all that there was, it felt that I only scratched the surface during my time with him. It almost felt as if my burden became heavier as all of this knowledge flooded through my brain.

During those two years I saw Bjorn, Helfdane and other Blood Claws pass by and they would regale me with tales of battle and victory, or the sullen experience of defeat. I too would tell them of my studies, and the knowledge gained in these hallowed halls of the Aett. All of us together went down to the dining hall to eat and tell more tales, or boasts in Bjorn's case, of our adventures. My Kaerl Wulfgar came to inform me that I was summoned, and that I was to prepare myself to leave the Aett. I proceeded to the Reclusiam to receive my orders from Wolf High Priest Ulrik.

"Ah Wolf Priest Panzerlied, punctual as usual. I have a task for you, suited to your particular gifts. You are to venture to a set of clans among the mortals that inhabit them and introduce yourselves to the chiefs of each. As you do so you are then tasked to organize a series of fights between these two clans and gauge potential recruits for our use. After which you are to test them more in the wilderness to gauge their survival instincts and other traits that may become known. It shouldn't be too difficult, but it is an important mission as befitting a Wolf of your station. I've ordered a Thunderhawk to take you to the various clan locations and have also designated the proving grounds here."

Wolf High Priest Ulrik handed me a data slate with the coordinates and stared deep into my eyes.

"This is as much your proving ground as it is theirs Wolf Priest. Skaldir placed much faith in you, do not fail either me, or him. Russ and the Allfather be with you, now go."

"As you say Wolf High Priest, I shall come back with satisfactory recruits." I said bowing.

I stepped back and turned on my heel as I walked out of the Reclusiam, and headed directly to my quarters to prepare for my trip. Wulfgar, dutiful as ever attended me to gather equipment and items for the journey. After all was prepared I ordered him to head to the dining hall and inform Bjorn and Helfdane of my early departure and that I would feast with them again should I have the time. I looked into the eyes of my wolf helm, offering a prayer to Russ for my success, and placed it upon my head. Stepping out of my quarters I headed out to the landing bay and offered a nod to the my Thunderhawk pilot as I relayed to him his orders and to the first set of coordinates. I set the harness down upon my shoulders and the familiar rumble of the engines and vibration of the hull set my memory back to that fateful attack on our ship out in the void. The purpose and steel behind Skaldir's voice, the unquestionable faith and resolve found in his stride, and the sure manner of absolute victory found within his gaze; I felt myself wondering how I could match him with myself yet untested. I shook the thoughts from my mind and concentrated on the various rites and litanies I was taught, to prepare my mind with no distraction.

"Approaching the first set of coordinate Wolf Priest." My pilot informed.

With a breath I waited for the Thunderhawk to land and set my mind to convince these mortals to partake in this proving. It shouldn't be too difficult, given the near myth status of myself and the Wolves of Fenris, but Fenrisians as a general rule can be a stubborn lot and I expect stubbornness in these mortal men to part with their sons. The ramp of the Thunderhawk lowered and I stepped out into the cold wilderness that became so familiar to me as a child. The seemingly desolate nature of this place hardened many a boy into a man, and many a man into an Astartes, this mission would be no different. I traveled a few hours to the first village, full of revelry and excitement as they feasted and sang about a glorious victory over their Stormcrow enemies. These were the boasts of the Iceaxe clan, who tempered their iron with the frozen waters found near their home. They have been beset by the Stormcrows for many decades, until at one point they grew tired of being prey, and became predator. Striking at supply lines and hunting parties to try and starve out the Stormcrows, they grew bolder with each small victory and gathered for a full war party to raid and pillage the Stormcrows villages. Reducing them to one final redoubt the leader of the Stormcrows offered his daughter as a peace offering, and the Iceaxes took her without hesitation and left satisfied at their victory. But like all clans on Fenris, bitter rivalry was not so easily forgotten. I found myself to their gates when their sentries shouted at the intruder with malice and caution. My blackened plate of ceramite barely registering to their mortal vision, and the gate opened for them to comprehend the honor about to be bestowed upon their lives.

"Who goes there?!" The voice came, diminutive, and shaking.

Nothing needed to be said and I simply stepped forward, noting the eyes of this man widen and jaw gape open, dumbstruck by the sight of me. Looking at him I spoke up.

"I am traveling these lands to seek out warriors, and I would speak with your chief."

He barked orders to the night watchmen and they scrambled furiously to open the doors for their most revered guest. I walked forward and with the same stance as Skaldir, resolute and with purpose. The revelry died down slowly at my approach, heads bowed, eyes widened, or knees buckling as I passed these mortals on my way to their great hall. The eerie deafness of silence fell upon the village save only the sound of my boot strides upon the surface of Fenris, making my way toward their hall. Whispers could be heard about my purpose, that I had come on behalf of the Stormcrows to kill their chief or settle the debt of blood. Or that I had simply come to bless them in their victory. Truth be told the Stormcrows clan was next on my list, though it mattered little at the moment.

"You honor us with your presence Sky Warrior!" The chief said with a reverent bow. "Speak of anything you wish and it shall be granted to you."

"Ten of your best and most able youth, for they are to prove themselves to us Who Dwell Above in a series of trials. I require nothing else."

"Of course honored one, of course." The chief said, bowing further. He snapped up and barked. "Garm get over here boy, you must become a man now."

The chiefs son, slightly younger than I when I found myself in this scenario seemed afraid, but with the light of promise in his eye. Nine other youths gathered together, with pleas from onlookers to take their children, regardless of personal skill.

"As requested honored one, ten of the best boys of the Iceaxe clan, here to serve you." The old chief said.

I stepped forward and quickly examined them, testing for any physical traits deemed them faulty.

Nodding to the chief, I gestured the assembled youth to follow me, and I left their village without anything else said. We marched for hours to the waiting Thunderhawk and I bid them enter. They all seemed nervous and awestruck at the construction, but determined to prove themselves they entered with little difficulty. However when we ventured into the sky, some of their determination turned to sickness, and the contents of their feast ended up on the deck. I simply laughed at them, knowing full well I probably would have done the same.

"Landing at the second set of coordinates Wolf Priest." The pilot said.

"Very good. You boys, you are to follow me, and under no circumstances are you to say anything or act out of turn. For we are approaching old friends of yours."

They all nodded vigorously, simply waiting for the ride to end. They all hurried off the Thunderhawk, delirious and thankful to be back on solid, un-moving ground. I let them gather themselves and we headed off to the last redoubt of the Stormcrows. I could sense their hesitation, a mix of fear and agitation that they be back here, as if somehow I brought them to shame them in their acts of preemptive survival. The land was scorched, the crops and animals a dreary ruin among the warped and burnt husks of huts and palisades. The dread, hopelessness, and anger among what remained of the Stormcrows was assaulting my senses. It seemed like a good thing for the purpose of these trials.

Once again guardians upon the walls asked of the stranger who came to visit them. This time however, where the Iceaxes showed deference, this lot seemed to show nothing but scorn and defiance at the sight of the group of boys from the rival clan. Curses were spat along with their loathing, with taunts and threats issued. I raised my arm and drew them all to silence.

"I care not for your past rivalry. I do care for the chance for you to possibly gain some form of vengeance, but it will be decided upon my word, and my word only."

The assembly grew larger and their chief approached to see what the fuss was about. Upon realizing that one of the Sky Gods had come to them he barked out all sorts of orders to his men to show courtesy and deference. I however could still feel the loathing from the assembled masses, wishing for blood upon this group of boys from the Iceaxes.

"My lord," the chief said with a bow. "I apologize for the conduct of my people, we have fallen upon hard times."

"There is no apology needed, all that I require from you is ten of your best youth, should they still live and seek vengeance. I will take them, along with these other gathered youth, to an area to prove themselves worthy of my favor."

I could see the glee and relief in the old chief's eyes. He faced the crowd and barked yet more orders for ten of the best boys in the tribe to assemble. As they did I also inspected them for any physical defects and with a nod to the chief, turned and walked away with both groups. The tension was thick like tar, and the anger very much real.

"Do not strike, any of you, or you'll suffer my anger." I snapped at them.

They all could feel the aura of authority as they all simply nodded. Boarding the Thunderhawk I again informed the pilot to fly us to the last set of coordinates. This flight was a little longer, with the final destination a flat location of churned mud and circled with torches. We set down just outside and the ramp lowered down. I gestured that the youth leave and they did as they were told. Separating them into two lines I walked forth into the center of the circle.

"Iceaxes and Stormcrows. This is to be one of your final battlegrounds as mortals. You shall either fall here now, later in further tests, or ascend into legend. You shall fight duels with each other, until only the worthy remain. So fight well, and prove yourself worthy of me and Those that Dwell Above."

The anticipation grew to a spark, and the first duel shortly commenced. Two lads approached each other, with ire in their eyes, and the prospective future in their stride.

"Garm of the Iceaxes." the boy declared.

"Brynjulf of the Stormcrows." came the response.

They locked their gaze and Brynjulf lunged with his sword, however Garm leaned back and raised his axe to parry the strike then swung down and sliced Brynjulf's back. With a roar of anger he switched sword hands and attacked again. This time however Garm was unable to dodge the strike and lost his hand. Brynjulf smacked the pommel of his sword on Garm's head and disoriented him enough to slice his chest open. Garm dropped to his knees and fell to the ground, dead. The Iceaxes quickly retrieved his body and dragged it to another spot in the circle.

Two more boys stepped up and began their fatal display. Axes, swords, hammers, and fists flailed and found contact with iron and flesh. One by one these boys fought, until only a handful remained. Some though, victorious in their duels, succumbed to their wounds despite their best efforts. Six Iceaxes, and four Stormcrows remained; the proving grounds slick with blood, limbs, and death, but hope that perhaps these boys would grow to become fine men, and finer Astartes should they pass their ultimate tests.


	12. Recollections Part 11: Surviving Fenris

"Hurry up boy! This storm waits for no living being, and if you wish to ascend you must fight harder against it." I barked out to a flagging Aspirant. We set off days ago, allowing the boys to lick their wounds and rest before the long journey to the Fang. The bitter enmity still coursed through their veins, seeking vengeance for their comrades lost during the duel, honorable as it was. If they would not learn cooperation during this phase of the test, then the storm and the very land would force them to reconsider. One Iceaxe boy lost his footing and fell down a crevice yesterday, forcing the others to be more cautious with their steps. A Stormcrow thought to further prove himself alone by lunging at a Fenrisian wolf that stalked us, but the lad was ripped to shreds. This hopefully taught them that reckless bravado would get you nowhere yet, and further pushed the idea that cooperation was in their best interest. We ventured into a forest yet more miles away from the Fang to find shelter and rest from the growing storm.

"Sit lads, rest, eat, learn. Tomorrow is going to be a harder day for you, so you should think carefully on your journey thus far. Start a fire and keep a careful watch, I'll go and scout ahead for threats."

The boys did as they were told and I wandered through the woods for what felt like days. My gene enhanced senses scoured everything in front of me to find any additional meat or shelter to further protect their mortal frames from the storm. The scent of a wolf pack marking their territory, the faint roar of a large beast echoed on the edge of my hearing. All appeared well from my senses but a void in front of me, upon closer scrutiny my eyes fell upon another pair of cold, yellow eyes staring back at me. The outline of a Fenrisian Ice Fiend found itself in my view and I slowly began to reverse my pace back to the fire the boys started. In a calm manner I told them to arm themselves and stand vigilant. As I stood on the edge of this flickering light the Ice Fiend lunged, its eyes grown colder to prepare for a cheap meal. This would be no simple meat for it to snack upon however, and I unclasped my Crozius and Bolt Pistol to fight back.

"Torches now!" I yelled behind and the boys hurled them in my direction to enhance my view. They were beyond terrified of this creature they've only ever heard tales about, yet here I was also, two stories made flesh battling in a clash of survival. Much of Fenris is a battleground for the human population. Whether it be against the sea and those things that dwell beneath it for fishermen or raiders, to the hungry wolf packs and other carnivorous creatures that stalk the land for food, and even to the humans themselves who battle one another for precious land, food, and slaves. This was yet a reminder that even though I have been of the Vlka Fenryka for many centuries, there were things in the galaxy that could still bring swift death upon me if I were not careful. The Ice Fiend lunged yet I backed away, its claws scraping against my blackened ceramite as I took a shot toward its body. I heard a howl of pain yet the thing still pressed on toward its meal. I parried and struck as fast as my superhuman reflexes would allow and I heard a dull thud of where one of the Initiates struck an arrow in the creatures thick hide. Paying no mind to the boys the creature still hungered for larger prey and I fought back harder. A blow upon leg saw me swept up and land on the ground with a loud thud. The Ice Fiend pressed its advantage and stretched its maw wide to snap at my head however my gauntleted hand stopped the advance as it was placed upon its chest. I took the opportunity to kick out and roll backward those struck with my Crozius upon the beasts back. Narrowly missing I still yet found purchase upon the things arm and snapped it with a sickening crack. Yet more howling came from the creature and it now turned to face the almost statuesque boys glowing in the firelight. It turned back to me, then yet back to them deciding which meal would hold off hunger, then quickly decided upon the smaller and less violent target. Sensing its intention the boys were quick to steel themselves for the inevitable clash. It lunged and I stressed the servos in my suit to give rapid chase, lest my charges find themselves all mauled by the beast.

Breaking ranks, two Iceaxe boys decided to fight and die on the offense than die defensively. I appreciated their zeal but felt it misplaced in the grand scale of survival. One of the boys was neatly bisected by the Fiends talons and another was knocked backward by the bulk of its body. He slammed into a tree and fell immobile to the ground. The other boys stood resolute with spears pointed outward, throwing a torch here and there to light up the way. I gave chase and lunged, Crozius held high in both hands and brought it down again upon the beasts back. The energized power weapon crackled and found its mark. Sizzling meat and cracking bones were left after the blow, with the beast now writhing in agony. I stepped upon its broken back and blew a limb off with my bolt pistol, and finally swung my Crozius down upon its head, ending the threat forever.

With a heavy breath I walked over to the crumpled Iceaxe boy and picked him up, and brought him toward the fire. I found three cracked ribs and a fractured arm. All of which would heal in time but it would slow our progress. I sat there thinking of whether I should continue on our journey without him, yet also thought that he did show great courage and may be of some use. Yet still, something pinged at the back of my mind that I should, some inexplicable feeling of both destiny and dread hung in the air about this boy. As a matter of faith the urge to release this broken boy's soul to the Emperor surged; but my thoughts also screamed hesitation should I do so prematurely. I thought on it and decided to carry this boy to the Fang to receive proper treatment in body, mind, and soul. I completed my field exam and prepared his body as best as I could for the journey yet to come. The other boys gathered around the corpse of the Ice Fiend.

"I wouldn't break its skin if I were you, it bleeds acid that will tear right through your frail bodies. Besides, the meat can't be ingested by the likes of you, you'd die faster than you could spit it out." I told them off as I moved this boy closer to the fire for warmth.

Sitting down I rested against a tree stump while the boys huddled around the fire consuming what meager rations remained. Taking my helmet off I set it beside my Crozius and pulled a flask of Mjod from my hip. Swinging my head back I downed a few gulps of the warming liquid. I had no need for such given my superhuman anatomy, but it was a ritual for all Wolves now, and we could not part with it more than we could part with any of our organs, except when death took us. I stared into the fire and noticed all of the boys staring at me, mouths agape in wonderment.

"What? You expected yet another beast, some creature from your stories that you sought to make sense of? I am of flesh, and bone, and blood just like yourselves. Human to the very pits of my soul."

"I've never thought a Sky Warrior could fight what you just fought, what did you just fight?" One of the Stormcrows spoke up.

"That laddie was what my fellows call a Fenrisian Ice Fiend. Dangerous creatures, more than a match for the likes of you, and thankfully they don't venture too far from their holes. We occasionally venture out in packs to cull their numbers but even then we rarely encounter them."

"How did you get so big?" Asked another Stormcrow.

"I eat plenty of protein and drink healthy amounts of vitamins haha! I jest though laddie, you'll find the answer to that soon enough, or not, we've got one more journey to make in the morning. Now rest, we have a ways to go yet


	13. Recollections Part 12: Enduring Fenris

Wolves howled in the distance, or it might have been the wind. Both have proven dangerous to the unprepared aspirant who sought to become something greater. The wounded lad from the Ice Fiend attack was warmly wrapped in bundles of fur and bound with rope to a makeshift sled. I instructed these boys on their final journey that they must cooperate to deliver him to the Fang. Some protested due to them being a rival but I glared at them, reminding them that they would be attempting to join a tight and woven brotherhood, and that must be foremost in their minds. Truth be told competition is what drove Blood Claws, Sergeants, Grey Hunters, even Wolf Lords to become fiercer and better. Some actual rivalries erupted from time to time, however, determined as the Great Wolf was, he always sought to temper competition with lessons of brotherhood and mutual benefit for both parties involved. There was a young lad in his day, named Ragnar Blackmane; he was very ill tempered toward a fellow Space Wolf, by the name of Strybjorn Grimskull, but even that bitter enmity turned toward a sort of mutual understanding between the two. The lesson learned here is that even though someone was your rival in your old life, that rivalry can eventually fade into laughter or obscurity given enough time. We are a brotherhood of warriors, a bond that cannot be erased through time.

"I will scout ahead follow this direction and keep going until I return, be on guard for there are wolves about. I've sure you've handled wolves so I have no doubts in your abilities to handle it if you all work together."

I loped off into the distance, heavy boot impacts leaving a deep enough trail for these boys to follow. Coming upon the lip of a sudden cliff I scanned the horizon for any threat, sniffing the wind and straining my ears to find any hint of wildlife. I stood there like a statue until I heard the pack howling amidst the wind. They seemed hungry by their aggressive moves toward each other, snipping and growling their displeasure as they haven't eaten in what appeared to be weeks. Their snouts quickly shot up as they too sniffed the air, then started bounding toward the scent of the aspirants. I ran about halfway back to them, making sure to stay downwind of the wolf pack so they didn't catch my scent. I wanted to be patient and wait to see how the boys reacted, but if they proved too sluggish, I'd lend a hand in dealing with the beasts. I would hardly want to let all of my charges meet their end, it'd be a mark of shame upon me as a Wolf Priest of the Chapter. I patiently waited and watched the ensuing struggle.

"Torfin watch out!" young Kyrll Iceaxe shouted.

"I know what I'm doing Kyrll Iceaxe, I've dealt with Fenrisian wolves before!" Spat Torfin Stormcrow.

The youth ducked and lunged his spear into a leaping wolfs belly, ropy entrails spilling into the fresh white snow. However while he was busy with that thrust, another wolf snuck around and grabbed him by the leg. Kyrll also leaped, dagger in hand stabbing into the beasts flank causing it to buck and jerk violently to throw him off. Harek Iceaxe pushed Egil Stormcrow out of the maw of another wolf and hacked with his axe into the wolfs skull. Tyr Stormcrow lost a hand trying to fend off another wolf, only for Leif Iceaxe to kill the beast and helped Tyr up to rejoin the battle. They fought well, and formed a circle around the crippled Iceaxe boy, named Hengir. The wolves were relentless clawing and biting their way to the wounded Hengir, however the boys quickly learned the value of brotherhood and teamwork via the test of survival. Outnumbered by hungry wolves, the boys prepared to stand their ground and flinched as the wolf pack lunged. A sudden tang of copper in the air with the hair standing upon the nape of my neck within my helm alerted me to the boy bound in furs in the middle of the group. With a roar of defiance and survival instinct this boy Hengir let out a searing blast of lighting in all directions, scorching the wolves but sparing those who sought to protect him. I rushed forward to make sure his bonds were secured and that the boys were all right.

"Well that was a display I have not seen much in my time here. Which means you have all done well up until this point. I don't foresee any further animals stalking us on our way to the Fang, the home of my Brotherhood, so we should have a straight shot there."

I knelt down and placed my gauntlet upon Hengir's head, letting out a fervent prayer to Russ.

"Let the light of Russ and the Sky Warriors watch over your mind, to calm your wild spirit and drape you in their protection. You will not fall this day for you have saved your pack from annihilation. Rest now, young Hengir, for you travel to meet Those That Dwell Above soon."

I turned to the lads and bid them to follow me to the Fang. Even with no carnivorous beasts stalking us, the path was treacherous still, however these youthful lads, now baptized in the fury of combat and struggle, found a new bond together and relied upon each other in the next five hours it took to reach the Fang. Reaching the great doors I picked up young Hengir and bade the others follow and led them to their cells. I informed them that I would return and made haste to the Librarius, and told an attending Rune Priest to accompany me to the medical observation cells. Placing Hengir on the table I unwrapped the furs surrounding his broken body and instructed the Rune Priest to gently probe his mind to calm his spirit and instinct.

"He is quite powerful from what I witnessed, but it is raw and untapped. Tread carefully for I must bind and balm his wounds, if you require assistance I will fetch more of your fellows to attend."

"Worry not Wolf Priest Ulfhedinn Panzerlied, I've already summoned them as I sensed the boys power. They are making haste as we speak."

With a nod I turned my attention to treating Hengir's broken limbs and ribs. Although, due to his confinement on the makeshift sled under the furs, it seems he's set about healing himself of much of the damage he's suffered. I looked at the Rune Priest and he simply nodded that it was within the realms of possibility to do so. Instinct and survival were powerful tools; psychic instinct even more so. I however could not pinpoint why I felt some dismay at this lad. He showed no signs of it when I found him and during his initial combat against the rival tribe. Even during the Ice Fiend's attack he didn't manifest any psychic potential, it felt strange that the strands of Fate seemed to compel me to bring this boy to the Fang. Luckily after an hour of work and the gathered Rune Priests incantations guarding this boy's soul he healed well. The Rune Priest met me outside while his fellows attended Hengir.

"It is hard to say how this manifested. Stress during his survival or even a blow to his head as he hit the tree, when you described the attack of the Ice Fiend, may have triggered his latent psychic potential. We will examine him, and if he is deemed safe we will permit his organ implantation process. I hardly need to tell this to a Wolf Priest, but take it on a matter of Faith that he will be fine. I understand that he and his friends are the first clutch of new recruits you've gotten for us. You've proved yourself capable in that regard so do not doubt why you succeeded Wolf Priest Skaldir. I don't need to read your mind to see the worry on your face Ulf, it will pass, like all things eventually do."

He placed a gauntlet upon my shoulder pauldron and smiled, walking back into the medical cell to attend the boy. I walked back to the barracks holding all of the new Aspirants and they seemed to have forgotten all of their troubles at the sight of a bed, hot food, and warm mead.

"Settle in for the night you new lads, you've earned your rest. Tomorrow I will talk with you all regarding your training and prepare you for what is to come."


	14. Recollections Part 13: Trials

_**Sadly this is where my story has reached a stopping point. Going through bouts of depression and existential angst have a tendency to create a very bad case of writer's block. I shall at some point hopefully pick this back up, I hope you enjoy the tale told up until this point.**_

I gathered the Aspirants to the Librarius to hear of the Chapter's founding, our beloved Primarch Leman Russ, the Emperor of Mankind, galactic history, and various other topics which I and the Rune Priests deemed them needing to know.

"Wolf Priest, what of our companion Hengir?" Torfin asked?

"The boy will heal lad, do not worry about it, he's stronger than you think. As for you lot, we'll see just how strong you are. Follow me."

I led these youth and other Aspirants to the Apothecarion to prepare them for their organ implantation and gene forging. I set about with my attendants to strapping these lads down and introducing drugs into their systems to put them in a deathless sleep so I could begin my work. Skin was sliced open, muscle cut through, and bone sawed apart to reach specific areas for their various implants. Starting with young Torfin Stormcrow, a suitably strong willed boy, I opened up his chest with my tools and set about implanting his second heart, my other attendants set about doing the same with the others and as I snipped veins and cut arteries to refuse them a sickening crunch was heard from another table. Harek Iceaxe was reacting violently to the drugs and invasive procedure upon his body. Limbs flailed and an attendant was knocked away as I saw his body spasm and crack its' spine. As his upper torso still fought with frenzy I saw he paralyzed himself. I bid an attendant to finish this procedure on Torfin and moved over to poor Harek to deliver a series of drugs to calm his system. I motioned a few attendants to move him to the Iron Priests so he could serve the Chapter as a Servitor. An inglorious fate to be sure, but he still had life left in his upper body, we will use what we have. The other attendants finished up implanting the Secondary Hearts, Ossmodulas and Biscopulas in the other Aspirants.

Over the years, and various stages of implantation these Aspirants proved themselves strong physically and mentally enough to live through being reforged into Space Marines. After their bodies started healing at the pace expected of Astartes physiology I walked them to the Gate of Morkai.

"Alright lads. Beyond this point, you shall be tested again. While your organ implantation and physiological transformations where your physical test. Beyond this threshold, you will be tested in both mind and spirit. Any enmities you have for one another will make themselves known to us, and it will be dealt with in due time. We are a pack of Wolves after all, we follow the strongest of us, and he in turn leads by example and teaches us how best to defend ourselves and our pack. After your trial here is complete, I will no longer be guiding you. You will be left to one of the training Sergeants and will have more tests to pass before you're fully considered Wolves. My last bit of advice before you step inside when you're called, fuel yourself with the spirit of Russ and the Allfather, and stand firm."

I left the batch of pups and headed to the Reclusiam for any additional or secondary orders that might need my attention. Opening the great doors I strode forth and saw Wolf High Priest Ulrik sitting at his station, oddly impatient. I stepped before him, bowed my head and knelt.

"Wolf High Priest Ulrik the Slayer, awaiting any further instruction, as this new batch of pups are taking their final testing phase, and I feel I won't be required much longer."

"Stand Panzerlied, no need for formality right now, troubling news has reached us, and I fear I haven't told you enough about certain, histories."

I stood and cocked my head to the side with an arched eyebrow.

"What, histories?"

"It is a stain upon our honor, darker I feel than that of the 13th."

"Any such stain must be removed, and honor restored no matter the time or cost."

"All in time, but it seems that he has chosen to taunt us still."

"Who has, Wolf High Priest?"

"The damned Traitor himself, one of a batch of our fallen Kinsmen. His name is Thror, and he lead's a batch of the "Dark Wolves". Bastard sons of Chaos that we once called brother. What's more, the challenge isn't to the Chapter as a whole. It's for you."

"What could those treasonous dogs know of me?"

"Listen, and steel your fury."

"Lapdogs of Russ, Emperor's own dog and bootlick, I Thror of Skyrar's Great Host, the True Wolves, taunt and exclaim to you that I desire your heads. But it is not just any head I seek to take for Khorne. No, for you listening, I know you seek vengeance, for it was I who killed your worthless Wolf Priest upon that battle barge years ago. My daemon blade emerged from the rift in reality and skewered the false Wolf, bleeding him of his life and soul. You bastards took my arm, so I shall take you, wayward pup and bastard of the Wolf Priest, limb by limb, and send your soul screaming into the Warp. And finally when you beg for death, your skull will be taken and hang from my belt in Khorne's name. Meet at these coordinates, and I shall see your body broken by my axes."

The feeling of unbridled rage quickly coursed itself through me, but before I could act the imposing presence of Wolf High Priest Ulrik stayed my fury.

"It is no small feat, to slay a puppet of Chaos, even more so those driven to the worship of Khorne. Beserkers, the lot of them, unable to see beyond the single pursuit of their tainted hunt."

"Then let this hunt end, let this stain upon our honor end. If it's my skull he wants, he can damned well try to take it."

"Hah! Wolf Priest Skaldir was right about you, zeal and fury as always."

"Then let me strike out, alone if I have to!"

"Oh, we'll answer him, and I assure you if you want vengeance you will have it, but you won't be alone. You'll have a Company at your back, as well as me."

I knelt once more honored that he would join me in a seemingly personal mission.

"Rise lad, it's not just your honor at stake, or that of Skaldir's. It's the honor of our order, our Chapter. That stain must be erased and erase it we shall. It seems fitting, that a new batch of recruits go through their trials once more, and so you must endure this trial as well."

"Then let us assemble and depart, for we know what must be done."


	15. Recollections Part 14: The Hunt Begins

_**After a very long hiatus, I've managed to get a bit more writing in. I can't say for sure when I'll be able to do another, we'll see I suppose. Without further ado, the next installment.**_

The chamber was quiet, replacing the usual banter and raucous laughter of a feast or mass gathering of fellow Wolves. Silence, almost tomb-like, for it was the reverence they held for Wolf High Priest Ulrik "The Slayer", that silenced all.

"My Lords and leaders of squads or demi-companies, I have called for this assembly for one reason, and one reason only. We must gather together for a hunt is to be undertaken. A challenge has been issued, and we must answer, no matter the odds or circumstance." Ulrik said solemnly.

"My Lord High Priest forgive me, but I thought only the Great Wolf may call a hunt.?" asked one of the lesser Lords in the room.

"He can and does young blood. He is the only one with the authority to coordinate the entire strength of our Chapter for muster to far off fields of war and battle. What we have been able to assemble here is barely a portion of that strength, but it is strength nonetheless. It has been called because I declare it, and should the Great Wolf deign to question me, then I will meet him as I always have." Ulrik returned.

The air was charged with the feeling of insubordination, though no Wolf present dared think it, nor voice it aloud. There are many who would wilt under the stern gaze of Ulrik the Slayer, even the Great Wolf was known to bow before his better judgement and thinking. He stood as one of those most renowned living Space Wolves and none dared to think otherwise.

"Wolf Priest Panzerlied, step forward lad, and tell them of the challenge."

Nodding I stepped up onto the dais and addressed the assembled host of bottled, bestial, rage.

"My Lords, Pack Leaders and those Lone Wolves now assembled. As you know, Wolf Priest Skaldir was slain by The Enemy, but more than that..." I paused to let it hang in the air. "He was slain by a fallen brother, from Skyrar's Dark Wolves." again, pausing for effect which was immediately clear. Everyone's choler incensed dramatically after I uttered the words, and the dank scent of unbridled rage filled the air, heavy, and sickly sweet.

"I have been challenged personally, for I removed the foul arm of the traitor that slew Skaldir. He must be avenged, and our Chapter's honor must be defended. Wolf High Priest Ulrik, in his wisdom, declared that I should lead the Hunt."

Laughter, from one of the higher ranked Lords present.

"Who are you? pup? to lead us? We know not of your deeds or your prowess, only that of your station. I would sooner follow Morkai into the underworld than you." he spat.

"You adres..." The Wolf High Priest began.

"My Lord, if I may?" I interrupted, gesturing toward the insubordinate lord.

Wolf High Priest Ulrik laughed and nodded.

I jumped off of the dais and walked toward the laughing lord, stared him down then broke his nose with my forehead. Angered he launched his assault at me and I sidestepped his blow only to bring my knee up into his gut. Stumbling and posturing, he charged again only for my fist to meet his jaw. Again, I stared him down, challenging his authority as well as reinforcing my own, but he would not have it. He deftly rose and charged thrice, however this time managed to move to the flank of my blow and wrestled me from behind, dragging me down to the oaken floor. Leaping up on top of me he pummeled my head with reckless abandon until he was yanked off by a clearly irritated Ulrik who promptly backhanded him across the face. Clasping my gauntlet, he lifted me up and laughed.

"It was a good performance lad, but you needn't have done it."

He approached the face-mangled lord and bared his elongated teeth. "I'll not have one of my Priesthood insulted or questioned in such a manner young blood, he answers to me and The Great Wolf alone. If you doubt his prowess, we can continue this spectacle, or he can prove it to you while we assault these thrice-damned kin of ours. If you doubt his deeds, know that if wasn't for him, many Wolves now standing wouldn't be alive or able to do so."

Many nodded at his declarations, mostly from those who owed their lives to my efforts.

"I will follow him; I will follow Wolf Priest Panzerlied!" cried some of the attending Wolves. "If he asked to march into Morkai's realm I would fight alongside him until death claimed us." cried another. Soon most of the hall took up similar cries, either through genuine recognition or through Ulrik's imposing presence.

"Now that this matter is settled, what do you lads say to a Hunt?" Ulrik roared.

The entire hall erupted in jubilant cries demanding bloodshed. Amid the cacophony I was approached by the haughty lord from earlier.

"Wolf Priest Panzerlied, do forgive my insolence earlier, I was out of line and should know one of your station earns your place, regardless of how you came upon it." he said, his head lowered in shame.

I placed my gauntlet upon his shoulder.

"My lord, think nothing of it. For you are right, many of you do not know of my deeds, nor of my prowess for I have done little of both. Most of my time has been spent securing the future of this Chapter in finding new recruits, and continuing my studies; but I assure you, I am still an Astartes, of Russ' line and that of the Allfather himself. We are Warrior-Gods made flesh, and I will prove to many what I am capable of."

He raised his head and met my gaze, seeing the fury and sincerity burn from my words. He nodded and said, "Then let me redeem my manners, by fighting beside you in The Hunt."

"Many would seek your position, but none are more worth I think, than you lord. Your fighting skill and determination will be needed, so yes, let us slay our wicked foes together, in the names of Russ and the Allfather." I said happily.

He took up the escalating cheering within the room and we soon marched off to the hangar to waiting Thunderhawks to depart for Ulrik's flagship. Attending it was a small collection of Strike Cruisers and other Imperial vessels.

Ulrik walked into the throne room and set himself next to the ship captain, who was charting the course and setting battle conditions throughout the fleet. Altogether we were able to muster around four hundred Battle Brothers in addition to Rhinos, Predators, and attending Iron Priests. I spent the first half of the journey in the Reclusiam meditating and preparing myself for the coming battle. In truth this was probably going to be my most arduous task. I've fought against Heretics before, but these debased curs were former Brothers, now mad zealots of Khorne. It would be the truest test of my faith in myself, the Chapter, Russ, and the Allfather. I would have to steel myself against unchained hate, stare unflinchingly into the depravity of Chaos and return unscathed in soul and mind. I would be wounded, there is no doubt, I only pray that it is my body that bears such a burden.


End file.
